Always and Forever(on hiatus until July 18, VACATION TIME)
by mrandmrsmoralcompass
Summary: Lucas and Riley dated in high school for 3 years. They broke up mutually when Lucas went to Texas A&M and Riley went to NYU. They tried to keep in touch but eventually the calls and letters stopped. They eventually met someone and fell in love and started a new life with someone else. But years later they reunite.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Riley was lying on her bed crying and remembering their time together, after spending her last night with Lucas Friar. The boy she has been in love with since 7th grade when she fell into his lap on the subway.

They had faced several hurdles over the years, the biggest one being when she realized her best friend Maya Hart had feelings for her unofficial boyfriend in 8th grade. Maya had begun to change during 8th grade, not necessarily for the worst but she became a better person, her grades got better, her artistic abilities got better but then one crazy day in Texas, things had changed. She realized her best friend liked Lucas too and she didn't know what to do other than let Maya explore her feelings. So she stepped back so that her best friend can explore the possibility of a relationship with Lucas and although it was painful to watch, she stayed by her best friend through it all. But then Lucas realized he may have feelings for Maya too and she was devastated for a time. This went on for months and months and their friendships were strained. Then they started high school and still nothing was resolved until one cold evening during a winter class trip to a ski lodge. She had become sick before the trip but she did not want to miss out on going so she decided to go anyway and stay in the lodge and read, relax and sit by the fire. One night Lucas returned to the lodge after skiing one evening and everyone else had stayed outdoors by the bonfire but Lucas said he wanted to check on me so he came inside. They had talked all night that night and came to the realization that they wanted to finally be together on their terms but still had the problem of Maya. Lucas had also realized that he only liked the concept of good Maya not her old self. He liked her because she was unintentionally trying to be like Riley. They did not want to hurt her so she waited until she could talk to Maya by herself. She finally got a moment alone with Maya to tell her. Maya was actually very relieved because she admitted to her that even though she cared for Lucas very much, she only liked him platonically and told her that she thinks that when she was becoming a better person and more like Riley was when she thought she may have feelings for Lucas but turned out to be not true. And also Maya admitted that her feelings for Josh were still unresolved as well. Maya knew that she couldn't be with Josh right now because of the age difference, but she had hoped they could develop a long lasting friendship and she was in in for the long game and she would wait until the time was right. He also finally admitted to Maya that he liked her too but they came to an agreement that they could not be together right now. So then she finally was able to talk to Lucas again and they agreed to become a couple again because this time they were ready on their terms. That was three years ago.

Riley was still lying on her bed crying after remembering their time together, when she heard a tiny knock at her window. She sat up and wiped her eyes and there was Lucas staring at her though her window. She went to him and opened the window.

"Lucas what are you doing here? Riley was wondering.

"Riley, I was walking home and I just realized that I wasn't ready to say goodbye yet." Lucas looked at Riley with those beautiful green eyes of his.

"Lucas you know that this is the best thing for us to do right now, you are going to be in Texas and I will be in New York and…."

Lucas interrupted Riley. "Shhhhhh….."

Lucas and Riley say in her bay window for what seemed like hours staring at each other.

"Riley, I know we talked about this and I know what we agreed to; I just don't know if I can do it. I don't know if I can let you go just like that." Lucas pleaded.

"Lucas, listen to me!" her hands cupped his face as she starred at his eyes that she loved so much.

"We agreed to this together. Remember we are not saying goodbye forever, but neither one of us wanted to go to college and hold the other back from anything. We both agreed that we would not actively look for anyone else but you can never rule out and accidental meeting, kind of like when we met. Remember?" Riley continued.

"Yes I remember Riley, all too well. But I also know that I love you so much that I can't let you go. It kills me to have to let you go. I know you are the most beautiful soul on this planet and any man would be stupid to not fall for you." Lucas said.

"Lucas Friar, I love you too! And while I don't want to make promises I can't keep, I can promise you this, I will love you forever and you are and will forever be my first love. No matter what happens during college, just know that I will not try to find anyone else to take your place, no one can do that. My goal is strictly to get my education. I will have fun, make friends, go to parties and all that stuff and I want you to do the same. That is the only way we will get through these 4 years. We have to be open with each other and talk as often as possible and write each other. "Riley pleaded.

"Riley, I understand all that and I will try my best to do the same. Just know this, that you are and will forever be my first love. I will never forget you and I will never stop loving you. "Lucas then kissed his girlfriend of 3 years so passionately on the lips that her knees became weak and he had to wrap his arms around her tightly to keep her from falling.

Lucas then freed himself from Riley and leaned into her and kissed her forehead "always and forever" he whispered.

"Always and forever" Riley whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

 _Lucas and Riley talked to each other, emailed, skyped, and wrote hand written letters during their freshman year of college and they got to see each other during Christmas and spring break. It was during their sophomore year that things started to change. They got busier with school and working part time that their phone calls and letters became less frequent._

 _Lucas had stayed in Texas during the summer after sophomore year to work at a veterinarian office and took some more classes. He really wanted to get his medical degree sooner rather than later. After almost two years of not being with Riley he knew that if he saw her in person, he would again be in the same turmoil as he was his freshman year and he did not have time for that right now. He tried to stay busy and to concentrate on school. Then one afternoon, the unexpected happened. He was running late from class and headed to work and he was basically running down the sidewalk, coffee in hand, when he crashed into something. He opened his eyes to see the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. He apologetically helped this young girl, who looked to be around twenty, grabbed her hand to help her steady herself._

"I am so sorry mam; I cannot believe I just did that, are you ok?" Lucas asked with concern.

"Yes I am ok, thanks for helping me, not many people would stop and help, they would keep running." The lady joked.

"Well not me mam, I have more sense than most people, or at least I like to think so" he laughed. "My name is Lucas, by the way."

"My name is Lily, nice to meet you Lucas, even if it was in such an unordinary way." Lily couldn't help but giggle. She was obviously smitten and trying to flirt a little.

"Well mam, I do want to apologize again for running into you, but I am running late for work. So I really have to go." And Lucas did something; he'd never thought he would do. "Can I have your number first, I really want to make it up to you by taking you for coffee or lunch one day?" asked Lucas.

Lucas never thought in a million years he would actually have the nerve to ask for someone's phone number. He and Riley had been broken up for almost two years now and he hadn't spoken to her in months. He was sure that she had already moved on. I guess he felt it was time to see if anything comes of this.

"Well Lucas, I actually would love that. My number is 640-243-8598. You can reach me anytime. I expect a proper phone call from the ever so gentleman you are, to ask me out properly." Lily beamed.

"Well Miss Lily, I can promise you, that I will call you tomorrow. But for now, I have to run to work, I do hope you answer my call tomorrow." Lucas said with a huge grin.

"You can bet on it!" Lily stood staring at this beautiful specimen that whisk his way into her life so unexpectedly. "So don't run into anyone else today!" she screamed as she watched him leave.

 _Lucas called up Lily the very next day. He only had one class that morning and he was off of work that day too._

"Why am I so nervous?" Lucas spoke to himself in a mirror. He didn't know it would be this hard to move on from Riley. He leaned on the counter with his head in his hands struggling to decide if he should call Lily or not. I know he promised her he would but is he truly ready?

"Come on you big doofus, you got this, just call her and see if it goes anywhere." Still talking to himself in the mirror.

So Lucas picks up his cell phone and dials Lily's number.

"Hello?" said Lily.

"Hi, Lily, this is Lucas, remember me from yesterday. We kind of had a run in on the sidewalk." Lucas said, while also quietly reminding himself to not be a dork.

"Of course I remember Lucas, I've been waiting for your call." Lily said trying to contain her happiness.

"How are you today?" asked Lily.

"I am doing just fine Lily and yourself?" Lucas lied. He was still a nervous wreck and had broken about 10 pencils while he paced through his apartment.

"I am doing better now that you called Lucas." Lily said flirtatiously.

"Well I am glad to hear it mam." Lucas said while hitting his head with his palm. Why did I just call her mam, she is not 60 years old.

"Please don't call me mam ever again, Lucas, what am I an old lady." Lily joked.

"I am sorry, mmm…Lily, I guess I am just too much of a gentleman." Lucas said feeling relieved that Lily had a sense of humor.

"It is quite alright darlin, so what can I do for you today?" Lily asked.

"Well I was actually hoping that you would do me a huge favor, and uh maybe go out to lunch with me today" Lucas said trying to hide his smile. He finally got the words out. Maybe this won't be so bad.

"Well Lucas, I would love to go out to lunch with you, now is this like a real date or is it an apology for running into me yesterday?"

"Lily, I would actually love for this to be a real date, if that is ok with you, and as long as you don't have a boyfriend already." Lucas said, almost immediately regretting the question because he should have asked her this yesterday.

"Lucas, well I would love for this to be a real date too, and no I do not currently have a boyfriend or romantically involved with anyone, unless you count yourself."

"Well it's a date then Lily, can I pick you up around 1 o clock, would that be a sufficient amount of time for you to get ready? There is this quaint little café, just around the corner from where we collided. They have great sandwiches, soups and salads and desserts as well. Would that be ok with you?"

"Sounds great Lucas, see you shortly!" Lily was beaming from ear to ear, and could not wait to go on a date with Lucas.

 _So Lucas and Lily go on their date at that little café not far from where they first met. They talked for hours. They talked about their families and their dreams of what they wanted to be. Lucas learned that Lily wanted to be a kindergarten teacher and of course Lucas told her of his veterinary dream. They really enjoyed their date that day. They arranged for another date that weekend so they could go to dinner and a movie. So obviously Lily learned of his popcorn and chocolate secret .Her favorite movie snack was jelly beans. Go figure. Not something he wanted to remember at a time like this. So they start dating and go on several dates over the next few weeks and then months. They went horseback riding, drove out of town for weekends on the lake, and drove down to Galveston for some weekends. They started to really fall in love with each other. They only had about 2 years of school left, and then he had 4 more years of veterinary school. They fell in love so hard and fast. They spent every waking moment together when they did not have classes or working their part time jobs. On their one year anniversary, Lucas planned a romantic date in a nearby park at sunset. He ordered food from the café from their first date. He had all sorts of special mementos from their time together. He had a bouquet of red roses and was dressed in his finest attire. He was planning on asking Lily to marry him, even though they had only been together a year. It seemed like an eternity to him. And he was sure that she felt the same way. He had the ring in his pocket when arrived in a limo to pick her up for their date. They drove to the park around 6 o clock and ate their dinner and watched the sunset. As the sun was going down he looked at this beautiful blue eyed beauty before him and got down on one knee and asked her to be his wife. She started crying happy tears while trying to get the word YES out. They hugged each other and kissed and he slipped the gorgeous diamond and sapphire princess cut ring on her finger and enjoyed the last leg of the sunset going down. It was the most beautiful and perfect proposal and everything turned out perfect. Except for a small moment he thought of Riley and how this was supposed to be them and he was supposed to be marrying his high school love. But then looked at Lily and thought that no, this perfect girl right here in my arms is the one for me._


	3. Chapter 3

_Part 3_

 _Lucas and Lily started planning their wedding with the help of their families for late June right after graduation. They decided to have their wedding in Texas because both of their families were there except Lucas' parents who could fly in for the occasion. They had about a year to get everything done. They both attend Texas A &M and graduate in early June and were going on their honeymoon right after that to Barbados for two whole weeks, courtesy of Pappy Joe. Lily would start her teaching job at a nearby elementary school in late July and Lucas would start vet med school in August while also working nights at a vet clinic. They also found a larger apartment nearby. _

"This is it Lucas, your wedding day, the happiest day of your life is finally here." Zay told Lucas as they were waiting in a back room of the church.

"Then why do I feel bad right now, I shouldn't even be thinking of Riley at a time like this. It is not fair to Lily, I love her so much." Lucas told Zay while wiping beads of sweat from his forehead with a handkerchief.

"Because Riley was your first love Lucas, you both thought that this would be your day together, but things didn't work out the way you planned it and you fell in love with another amazing girl who you love very much." Farkle spoke as he snuck up on them in the back room. He walked in during Lucas and Zay's conversation and couldn't help but speak his opinion.

"Farkle, hey buddy, I am so glad you are here. I couldn't have done this without my two best buds. I love you guys." Lucas brought Zay and Lucas into a big hug and felt relieved that he had his best friends here with him in this special day.

"Lucas, we wouldn't have it any other way. We are glad to have been able to come. Zay and I are both graduated from college now and we start working soon. This couldn't have come at a better time." Farkle said.

"Yeah man, I have been your best friend for years, although now you have 2 best friends, I guess." Zay teased.

"So uh….did Maya come with you guys, I invited her too. You all are my closest friends and I want you all here today." Lucas asked his buddies.

"Sorry man, Maya couldn't come with us, she is with Riley in New York planning her wedding coming up in August, and also she and Josh had big plans this weekend. I actually think he is going to propose to her. "Farkle told Lucas and was not looking forward to his reaction.

"Really, Riley is getting married too? Well….uh…..I am happy for her. Please tell her I said Congrats for me." Lucas tried to hide his disappointment that Riley had moved on as well, with no luck. Farkle and Zay caught on to that lie quick.

"Lucas you are fixing to walk down the aisle and marry a beautiful, smart, loving woman and you need to snap out of this funk right now. I don't know this Lily girl very well, except from what you have told me but she seems like a nice woman who deserves better than this. "Farkle screamed at Lucas, having to lower his voice before someone could hear him.

"Farkle, I know this, I do love Lily very much, just thinking that it was supposed to be me and Riley getting married, and that's all. I am very happy with Lily and look forward to our future together. I am not jealous of her soon to be husband, PLEASE TELL ME IT ISNT CHARLIE?!" Lucas said almost regretting the question because he has no right to be angry or jealous. Just he never liked Charlie AT ALL.

"Lucas, calm down, it definitely isn't Charlie. I can tell you that. She is happy right now. It took a while but she is finally happy, she had a rough couple of years just like you did and she is actually happy for you as well, I told her about your wedding before we left because she was wondering where we were going and also Maya told her about her invitation." Farkle said.

"Ok look it's almost time Lucas, we need to start walking towards the front of the church and get ready for this wedding." Zay said trying to change the subject. It was getting kind of intense in here.

 _Lucas heads to the front of the church where the pastor is and Zay and Farkle follow to take their places beside Lucas along with his other groomsmen. Lucas' hands are clammy he is so nervous. But he believes it is a happy nervous. He is nervous about seeing his bride walk down the aisle. He has not seen her in 24 hours. He is nervous that he may forget his vows, which were written by him._

 _The music starts and the bridesmaids come through the doors one by one to take their places in the front. The ring bearer follows as well as the flower girl. The music changes to the wedding march and everyone stands and the doors open and seeing his bride beside her father arm in arm is the most beautiful sight he has ever seen. She takes his breath away. He is trying to fight back tears and clears his throat. He does not want to cry in front of everyone. His bride and her father head down the aisle, he never takes his eyes of hers. Their eyes are locked. He cannot believe that he is fixing to marry this beautiful woman. He never thought he would be happy with anyone other than Riley Matthews. But he was wrong. In that moment, Riley became an afterthought. His bride finally reached him and stood before him never unlocking their eyes. Her father happily standing beside her, still arm in arm, not wanting to let go. Lucas firmly shook the man's hand and pulled him in for a quick hug. Her father has always liked Lucas and vice versa, but he imagined it would be torture for any father to have to give away his daughter._

"You may be seated." The pastor said, gesturing towards the pews.

"Today is a celebration of love and commitment in front of their family and friends and before God. You fell in love by chance, but you're here today because you're making a choice. You both are choosing each other. You've chosen to be with someone who enhances you, who makes you think, makes you smile, and makes every day brighter. Who gives this woman today, in holy matrimony?" the Pastor asked with a smile.

"Her mother and I do." said her father John and lifts Lily's veil over her and kisses her lightly on her cheek and tells her he loves her.

"Lucas and Lily decided to write their own vows for each other today, they felt like their love was not the kind to be told by a book. So here we go, Lucas?"

"I take you to be my partner for life,  
I promise above all else to live in truth with you  
And to communicate fully and fearlessly,  
I give you my hand and my heart  
As a sanctuary of warmth and peace  
And pledge my love, devotion, faith and honor  
As I join my life to yours. I have loved you since the day we met, I love you now, and I will love you forever"

"And now Lily?"

"You are my lover and my teacher,  
You are my model and my accomplice,  
And you are my true counterpart.  
I will love you, hold you and honor you,  
I will respect you, encourage you and cherish you,  
In health and sickness,  
Through sorrow and success,  
For all the days of my life."

"Now repeat after me"

"I, Lucas Austin Friar, take you, Lily Rose Harris, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"I, Lily Rose Harris, take you, Lucas Austin Friar, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"Lily, do you take Lucas to be your wedded husband, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to her, for as long as you both shall live? "

"I DO"

"Lucas, do you take Lily to be your wedded wife, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to her, for as long as you both shall live?

"I DO"

"By the power vested in me, in the state of Texas, and by God, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride now Lucas."

 _Lucas and Lily embrace in a passionate kiss before their family and friends and hand in hand they turn and walk out of the church, stopping to kiss one more time before they reach the doors. They walk out into the lobby. They embrace in a huge hug and kiss each other passionately._

"I love you so much my dear husband"

"I love you more Mrs. Lily Rose Friar."

 _They get into Lucas' truck and drive to the reception with bells and cans and a sign that says just married taped to the back window. They ride hand in hand, never letting each other go. They reach the reception and are greeted by their family and friends. They are introduced for the first time as husband and wife and have their first dance to "Bless the Broken Road", Lily and her father John danced to "I loved her first", Lucas and his mother Lisa danced to "Through the Years". We had our dinner, cut the cake, tossed the bouquet and the garter (which Farkle caught), danced the night away until it was time to leave for our honeymoon in Barbados. We said goodbye to our families and friends and thanked them for everything and got in the truck and headed for the airport._


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

 _It was her sophomore year of college at NYU when things started to change. Riley noticed that the texts, calls, and letters became few and far between and she wondered if Lucas had moved on but she had hoped that he was just busy with his schooling. It was now the summer after sophomore year and Riley found out that Lucas was not coming home this summer. She was a really upset because she was hoping to see him. These past two years were the worst of her life and she missed Lucas very much. Sure, she went on a few dates but none had even come close to making her feel how Lucas did. She became somewhat of a loner in college, only had a small group of friends, mainly her roomies Madison and Kara, who she had gotten an off campus apartment with. Her best friend Maya goes to NYU as well, studying art, but she also has her boyfriend of 2 years Josh to keep her company. They still talk and hang out just not as often because their schedules don't allow. Maya works at an art gallery in the evenings, but when Riley absolutely needed her longest childhood best friend, she would come as soon as she could and be with her._

"Maya please answer the phone, I need you!" Riley frantically pleaded with her answering machine.

"Hello?! Riley? Riles honey, calm down! I am here; I was in the shower and couldn't get to the phone in time." Maya said trying to calm Riley down.

"Oh Peaches, I need to see you ASAP, can I come to your apartment, I can be there in a few minutes? Riley pleaded with Maya.

"Sure you can Riles, you never need permission to come see me, and I am always here for you no matter what!" Maya said calmly.

"See you soon peaches!

 _Riley arrived at Maya's apartment, frantically banging on her door._

"Riles!" Maya said opening the door.

"You need to take a breath and come take a seat on the couch and we'll talk about whatever is bothering you. Please just calm down."

"Peaches, what am I going to do, I haven't spoken to Lucas in months, and I miss him and I don't know if he has moved on or forgot about me or is he just busy. I need to know Maya."

"Riley, I don't know if Lucas has moved on or not but just know that, that boy loved you very much and if he met someone else, then just maybe it just wasn't meant to be with you two. I don't want to be the one to break your heart but you have to understand that it very well could be a possibility that he did move on."

"Ok Stop, I don't want to hear anything else about Lucas, from now on, if I ever mention his name, then slap me, pull my hair, throw water in face, something to get to me to stop. If I just ignore it then I will not be hurt when it does happen. I have to move on Maya; surely to goodness if he still missed me, he would have contacted me again by now. So maybe he doesn't. Maybe I just have to accept the fact that we are no more. And try to move on to the best of my ability."

"Riles, that might be the best possible thing you could ever do for yourself, to quit pining after a dream you've had since 7th grade. It just wasn't meant to be apparently. Riley, we have been through so much together, and I love you and I don't want to see you hurt. And I still hate myself for hurting you in 8th grade. I wish it would never have happened but it did and we became stronger because of it."

"Oh peaches, I love you so much, I am glad that we have come all this way together, just please don't let me sulk anymore. If you hear anything about Lucas from Farkle or Zay or whoever, then please do not tell me, GOT IT?

"Understood, now I hate to tell you this but Josh will be here soon and we have a date tonight, so unless you want to be the third wheel to our PDA filled night out, then I would suggest you go find Farkle to hang out with, or with your roomies, cause I seriously doubt you want to see your uncle in the way that I have planned tonight." Maya smiled and giggled because she knew Riley would freak out.

"Ugh Maya, stop, no more please, I get it. You don't have to…ugh just stop ok! Love you, have a great time, see you soon peaches, BYE"

 _So Riley left Maya's apartment that afternoon, walking back to her own apartment, she decided she would try to move on tonight. There was this party tonight that her roomies were going to off campus. Maybe she would tag along and try to have a good time and you never know, maybe her one and only is waiting for her. She got to her apartment to shower and change. She decided to dress a little less conservative but not at all trashy. She didn't want to give that kind of impression. She found a purple almost knee length spaghetti strap summer dress that she had bought a while back on clearance. She finished getting ready and met her roomies outside, Riley decided she would drive tonight; she wasn't much of a drinker so she was always the driver to these parties. Riley must have been day dreaming while driving because the next thing she knew, she heard sirens and blue lights behind her. Little did she know this would be the moment that changed her life?_


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

 _Riley nervously waited for the police officer to arrive at her window. Her friends kept giggling and Riley kept telling them to stop, this isn't funny. That she had never had a ticket in her life. She had never even received a warning. She rolled down her window as the officer walked up. She became even more nervous when she realized what a total babe he was. He was young, didn't look to be an officer long, dark brown hair and crystal blue eyes. He was gorgeous._

"Hello Officer, did I do something wrong…Mr….Thompson, Sir" Riley spoke after trying to read his badge.

"Well mam, the reason I pulled you over is because you have a tail light out, and I just wanted to make sure, that you were aware of it."

"Well, no sir, I didn't realize that, thanks for letting me know"

"May I see your license, registration and insurance mam?"

 _Riley pulled out her information and handed them to the officer._

"Miss Riley Matthews, that is a beautiful name." The officer complimented her, but felt embarrassed because he is not supposed to flirt like this while on the job. His cheeks turned a dark shade of red. He was blushing.

"I'll be right back mam, I am going to double check your information, I won't be long. "

 _The officer left her window, and she proceeded to blush herself, trying to hide it from her friends, who were in the back seat giggling away._

"Ya'll stop it, I'm serious, the officer was just being nice, no need to get all goofy and silly, just because of a compliment on my name." Riley said turning her head back towards her friends, still her cheeks a shade of crimson that even she had never seen.

"Riley, that officer was flirting with you, I know that it is not your strong suit but honey he was definitely flirting with you." Said her friend Madison.

"Yeah Riley, use it to your advantage, flirt back a little, don't be so coy. " said Kara who was sitting in the back seat as well.

"You guys, STOP IT, I mean it, this is not how I ever wanted to meet someone. Why would anyone want to go on a date with an officer who pulled them over, it's kind of embarrassing if you ask me."

 _Just then, the police officer returned to her window and caught just a small part of their conversation. He almost felt like running in the other direction. He thought that this girl right here was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Working or not, he just couldn't let this go. He had to see if it could be anything._

"Miss, Matthews, here are your things, and a warning for your tail light. Please be careful and drive safe."

"Thanks Officer, you be safe too. Have a nice evening Sir." Riley said with a big smile on her face. Grinning like a stupid idiot.

 _The officer walked away and Riley was putting away her things, when she noticed that on the back of her warning, he had written his name and number. What?! She thought. Surely to goodness, he can't be serious. She glanced at her side mirror and the officer gave her a thumbs up out of his window. She blushed. He was serious. She gave him a thumbs up back. She felt like an idiot doing so. But she could see him smiling as she kept staring at him through her side mirror. Oh boy, what did she get herself into. She never thought about dating a police officer before. Would she be able to handle not knowing if he would come home every single night. What the hell! She thought, might as well give it a shot and see where it goes. So Riley and her friends went on to their party. They had a fabulous night. Riley couldn't contain her giddiness and it was obvious that she was smitten. The next morning, she decided to try to call Officer Thompson, his first name is Daniel, which is what he wrote on the warning._

Nervously Riley dialed his number, not expecting him to answer, but he did. "Hello?"

"Hello Officer Thompson, uh, I mean uh, Daniel. This is Riley Matthews. We met last night after you pulled me over, remember me?"

"Of course I remember you, I couldn't forget a pretty face like yours so quickly. "

"I am going to cut to the chase here, first of all how old are you? And second of all, you were not just being an ass last night and seeing if I would call you on some sort of bet or anything were you, sorry to sound so blunt but I don't have time to play games."

"Well Riley, I am 22, just joined the NYPD last year. I come from a long line of police officers. I was a marine for 4 years when I graduated from high school. I was 17 when I joined the service. I received an education during my time with the marines and was deployed only one time to the Middle East. When I left there I went to the police academy and since I am well known here through my family, I got a job with the NYPD. And no mam, I was not being an ass last night, I genuinely thought you were beautiful, and wanted to ask you out and take you on a proper date."

"Ok, Daniel, I have never known anyone in the service before, thank you for your service by the way, it really means a lot that you serve and protected our country and now put your life on the line to protect us here at home too. And I apologize for being rude, I didn't really mean to call you an ass. It just slipped out."

"Well Riley, I do accept your apology, now when get I get that date? Are you available Friday night for maybe dinner and a movie?"

"Yes, Friday would be great. Would you like to pick me up, or would you prefer me meet you there?"

"Well what kind of gentleman would I be if I let a beautiful girl like you roam the streets all alone just to meet me, so I would prefer to pick you up?"

Laughing…"sounds good Daniel, see you at 7 o clock on Friday, my address is 2045 Fordham St. Apt 21D, just buzz when you get here. Looking forward to Friday, bye Daniel."

"bye Riley, see you Friday"

 _Well this is new, Riley felt different, she felt alive, she felt happy for the first time in a long time and she hadn't even went on the date yet. She finally put herself first for once. She normally would never accept a date like that out of the blue. But for some reason, this felt different, who knows maybe, this is my happily ever after. She had to call Maya and tell her._

"Maya, you will never believe what happened to me the other night!"

"I can only imagine honey, please do tell me all about it, and it better be good."

"Oh it is sooooo good, well remember that day I came to your apartment upset about you know who, and I finally decided that I was done with it all, done with waiting, well that evening my roomies and I decided to go to a party. And I got pulled over for a broken tail light, and let me just tell you, this officer was so dreamy, he was a total babe. He is 22 years old. He was a marine, and now works for the NYPD. While he was at his car with my information, he wrote me a warning and on the back wrote his name and phone number, I called him the next day and we have a date this Friday. I am so excited about this, it is not even funny, and you know me, I don't normally just jump at the chance to date someone. But this felt different. Like it was a sign, that maybe this is it, maybe he is my happily ever after. He is such a gentleman too and polite as all get out. I haven't even went on a date with this man yet and I am so smitten, I can't even quit smiling."

"Riles, honey, I am so happy for you, he sounds like a dream boat, I hope you have an amazing time, you deserve it. You have worked so hard and have been miserable so long. Please I hope you call me and tell me all about it afterwards."

"Oh Peaches, you know I will. But gotta go now, I'll talk to you soon, love you bye!"

"love you too, bye"

 _So here comes Friday and Riley is a barrel of nerves but excited at the same time. Daniel arrives to pick her up a few minutes before 7. She buzzed him up and when she answered the door, he had a bouquet of flowers for her, and he looked so good and smelled delightful. They go to Riley's favorite restaurant and then went to see a movie. He walked her all the way home, and they talked for what seemed like hours. About everything. She told him she is fixing to start her junior year at NYU majoring in Journalism. That she wanted to be an editor. They talked about their friends and families. He walked her up to her door, kissed her on the cheek and told her goodnight. After that night, they were inseparable. Every moment they could they were together. They dated for months and months. It seemed like an eternity for them. Around their 6 month anniversary, they were completely head over heels in love with each other. They were so happy with each other. Their families loved each of them and were happy for the two. Everybody was wondering if they were going to get engaged. Little did they know Daniel had a plan up his sleeve, so he asked Corey and Topanga for their blessing to propose to Riley and set up a special date for them._

 _To be continued._


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

 _Riley met up with Maya for lunch; she wanted to speak to her about her "special" date tonight. She was nervous because she didn't know what to expect. Surely he would not be proposing this soon. It's only been about 6 months. But he is taking me to my favorite place tonight, The Empire State Building. That's the reason she is suspicious. People had sort of aggravated them about getting engaged but she wasn't sure she was ready yet? Or was she? She never expected to fall in love so hard and so fast with Daniel but it was like they were so in sync with each other. He loved her goofy weirdness and charm. And she loved his loyalty and gentleman ways. And he wasn't so bad to look at as well. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world to have him, and at the moment he was all hers. She sat at the table at her Mayas meeting spot, waiting for her to arrive. She was trying to think of what she would say if he did ask her._

"Riles, how are you honey, I have missed you so much, I have been so busy at the gallery and school and spending time with Josh that I feel like I have completely abandoned you" giving Riley a hug.

"Well peaches, I have been doing great, school is going great, Daniel and I are doing great, which is sort of what I want to talk to you about. I think he may be planning a proposal tonight, and as much as I love him, I am not sure if I am ready or not. You may think it's silly but I recently thought of Lucas and if he had truly moved on and found someone else. I don't know why he just popped in my head, but he did. I don't want you to tell me anything you may know, because that will not help me. I need you to tell me that everything will be fine."

"Riles, I cannot tell you what to do, but I can tell you this, you think for yourself for once. You follow your heart, sometimes you think way too much about stuff before you make a decision. You will know what I mean, if that's what he is planning tonight. When he asks you, don't think about what will happen or what has happened. Be in the moment with him. I know you love him. And I cannot say anything about Lucas; actually I don't know a thing. I think he talks to Farkle and Zay but they don't tell me anything. Probably for your benefit, I would assume. You Riley, be happy with you! That's all I am asking.

"Thanks peaches, you always know how to talk and listen to me when I am frantic. I love you so much and I will let you know what happens. In the meantime, I have to go and start getting ready for tonight. I may even have to go find a new dress. I want to look perfect for Daniel.

"Ok, Riles, hope you get your happy ending, love you"

 _So Riley is at her apartment getting ready, she found a dress that she bought a few months ago in the back of her closet. She didn't know why she bought it but realized today that, this is the dress she was saving when she thought she may be proposed to. It was the perfect dress. Riley had always been a sucker for romantic gestures and such. So it isn't surprising that she would buy a dress for the occasion. She waited for Daniel to arrive, but instead Daniel sent a limo to pick her up and take her to him. She had no idea where the driver was taking her until they got closer; she realized that he had stopped near the Empire State Building. Her favorite place in the world. Her heart fluttered. He would not make such a big deal about this night, if he wasn't going to propose. Right? She made her way up to the top. It was chilly outside and when she walked out at the top, there stood Daniel waiting for her. He had rose petals thrown all around him. His face lit up like the 4_ _th_ _of July when he saw her._

"Daniel, oh my goodness, when did you do all this?"

"Riley I have been planning a while for this day." He said pulling her into his arms and leaning for a kiss.

"Daniel, I love it, and I love you for making such a special night for me."

"Riley, you deserve the world, and if I had my way I would give it to you, but in the meantime, this is as close to the world as I can do." He takes Riley by her hand and led her to the edge and puts his arm around her. "Riley this is your world" gesturing his hand across New York City. "I want to make it our world".

 _Daniel drops down to one knee, Riley's hand in his, while Riley's other hand directly covers her mouth trying to fight back tears. At this moment Riley understood what Maya was talking about. She just felt so happy. She knew that this is what she truly wanted._

"Riley Matthews, I love you so much, I have loved you from the moment I pulled you over, and I knew that you were supposed to be mine. I want to make you happy, because nobody deserves to be as happy as you. You are the only thing that exists to me in this world, everything I do; I do it for you just to see your beautiful smile. I love you now and I'll love you forever. Riley, will you make me the happiest man alive, and become Mrs. Daniel Thompson? Will you marry me Riley Matthews?"

Riley stood, trying to find the words; she knew this was what she wanted. She was standing there balling like a two year old. "Yes Daniel, nothing would make me happier than to be your wife."

 _Daniel slipped the diamond and amethyst engagement ring on her finger and kissed her hand. He stood up, pulled Riley into his arms, swept her off of her feet, and spun her around. He knew that she wanted a fairytale. And I'll be damned if anyone will try to take this moment from her, or from them. Today is the start of their forever._


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

 _Riley and Daniel decided to have their wedding the August after Riley's graduation. They had a long while to plan it, but in NYC, if you want a hot wedding spot, you have to book it early. So they started planning their wedding for August. Of course with the help of Riley's mother Topanga and also her best friend Maya and her roomies, Madison and Kara. Daniel's mother also helped on some things because they were responsible for the rehearsal dinner. The first thing Riley found was her wedding dress. She and Maya went shopping for that like as soon as possible. And Riley and Daniel with the help of Topanga decided on the venue and get that booked early. They spent the next several months planning a wedding; Riley was still in school until June, so that kept her busy too. Riley and Daniel also started looking for a new apartment together. Riley started job hunting for her perfect job. She wanted to be an editor, so that takes a lot of time and patience and a lot of no's and interviews. Riley did manage to find a part time job at a newspaper office in NYC. She needed to have some sort of experience to help her later on. The days were counting down. Graduation came and went. Riley and Maya planned on spending the whole summer after graduation planning the wedding. They still had lots of last minute details to take care of. Riley was doing perfectly fine, until one day Riley noticed Farkle and Zay were being suspicious. She was wondering what they were up to. They were all having lunch and they let it slip that they were headed out of town this weekend._

"So uh guys….why are you acting all strange around me today. You are being awfully quiet. What is going on?" Riley said with her eyebrows crooked wondering what these two knuckleheads were up to.

"Well Riley, we know you didn't want to know anything, but we don't know how to act about it. So were just being cautious I guess." Farkle said, never taking his eyes off of Riley.

"Spill it!"

"Wait guys!Wait!" Maya said as she came around the corner of their table, plopping down in the seat next to Riley. "I think it should come from me guys." Maya took an envelope out of her purse and laid it on the table in front of Riley.

Riley opened the envelope and noticed it was a wedding invitation to Lucas' wedding. "Why are you guys, showing me this? I am marrying Daniel in a few months. I don't need this to distract me."

"That's where were going Riley, to Texas this weekend, for Lucas' wedding. Maya was invited to but she has plans with Josh this weekend plus she has to help you with your own wedding. Remember that? So it is just going to be me and Farkle."

"Riley you were wondering why me and Zay has been acting so strange. It was inevitable that you were going to find out. Especially through social media." Farkle said rubbing Riley's shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"Guys, I'm fine. I promise. I am happy now with Daniel. I gave up on Lucas a long time ago. I am happy for Lucas and this Lily woman. I hope they have a wonderful life." You can tell Riley was slightly disappointed that Lucas did move on but she knew it would happen when their calls and letters stopped. "I hope you guys have fun this weekend, and tell Lucas that I am happy for him please." She had no right to be jealous or angry at him. He just did what he had to do. I couldn't expect him to wait forever. "and also tell Pappy Joe that I said Hello!"

"Maya we have work to do this weekend, when you're not canoodling with my…gags….uncle, can we get out of here please. I have an appointment with a photographer today"

"Sure thing Riles. Let's go. See you guys when you get back from your trip. Have fun and be safe and tell Lucas I said congrats and good luck."

 _Riley and Maya left the boys at the restaurant and went on with their business. Farkle and Zay went to Texas for Lucas' wedding. Of course they told Maya all about it on their return to NY. Riley never asked anything about it but Farkle did tell her, that he said congrats on her own wedding and that he was happy for her. He left out the Lucas freaking out part thinking she was marrying Charlie. She didn't need that drama right now. Riley kept thinking that as much as she loved Daniel, she couldn't help but think that this was supposed to be them getting married. But she knew that she had to continue on with her planning with the wedding just days away. And now Maya was engaged to Josh, which happened the night before Lucas' wedding. How bizarre. So she is in the beginning stages of her own wedding and I am right there with her. Riley found a real job at a magazine in NY as a junior editor's assistant. But hey you gotta start somewhere and move your way up. Riley decided to have a girls spa day the morning before her wedding with Maya, Madison, Kara, and Topanga. Riley was getting super anxious about her wedding to Daniel. But she knew deep down that she was doing the right thing. Lucas would always be her first love. No one can erase that. But it just wasn't meant to be. She found Daniel or better yet, Daniel found her. She can't wait to tell their kids the story of how they met. She is marrying him tomorrow and will be starting her life with him. She is looking forward to what their future holds and they can't wait to start a family._

 _Riley is standing in her bridal room before the wedding with Maya, Madison and Kara, staring at herself in her beautiful gown, in the full length mirror. Today is the day._

"Riles, are you ok?" Maya said, cupping her arm into Riley's.

"Yeah peaches, I am fine, it's just that, I can't believe this day is finally here. I can't believe I am fixing to marry the man of my dreams. But yet there is a small part of me deep down that wonders, why it wasn't Lucas."

"Riles, you are fixing to marry a wonderful man, Daniel is a great guy, and he loves you very much. You and Lucas just drifted apart. You should not ever forget your relationship with Lucas; he was your first love. Daniel knows about Lucas and he knows that he is a part of your past. He would never make you feel like you need to forget that. Daniel is too good to you. It just wasn't meant to be for you and Lucas. If it was meant to be, you would have never broke up before college. You did not want to hold each other back from anything, and If I am not mistaken that was your idea to begin with."

"Peaches, I know all of this, I love Daniel, I do not feel this way because I am getting cold feet. I am going to marry Daniel. That is a promise. It is just the what ifs is all. I am so lucky to have a man like Daniel. He is respectful, loyal, trustworthy, honest, and did I mention totally gorgeous. I love him Maya, I am ready to become his wife more than anything. Let's go do this thing."

 _Corey entered the bridal room to let the girls know that it was time to start. He took one look at his daughter and he couldn't believe that his little girl is fixing to get married. He took her arm in his and headed towards the chapel. The girls lined up in their order and started walking out of the door. Corey and Riley stood to the side until it was their turn. Corey hugged his daughter and kissed her on the cheek and told he loved her and that Daniel was a very lucky man. The wedding march started and the doors opened and everybody stood and looked their way. They walked arm in arm slowly towards her husband to be. Riley locked her eyes with Daniel's and followed his gaze all the way down the aisle until she was standing in front of him. Daniel was totally in awe by this beautiful woman. He had a small tear fall down his cheek, and casually wiped it away with his hand. Corey handed Riley's hands to Daniel's as he kissed her cheek and told her he loved her._

"You may be seated ladies and gentlemen"

"Who gives this woman today in holy matrimony?"

"Her mother and I do" said Corey trying to fight back tears. He glances back at Topanga and she is a ball of mess.

"We have come together – families and friends – to witness BRIDE and GROOM as they exchange their vows of marriage. We share with them their delight in finding love with each other, and support their decision to be together from now until the end of time. As this couple enters into marriage, they do so with thought and reverence. They give thanks for the past, which brought them to this place, and look forward with hope to what the future will bring. Marriage is like a great umbrella that shelters love from the elements. Corinthians One says that love is patient and kind. It is not jealous or boastful, not irritable or resentful, not arrogant or rude. Love does not insist on its' own way. It does not rejoice in the wrong, but rejoices in the right. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes in all things and endures all things. Love never ends. This marriage is a symbol of BRIDE and GROOM's commitment to that love."

"Daniel Thompson and Riley Matthews have decided to write their own vows today."

"Because of you, I laugh, I smile, I dare to dream again. I look forward with great joy to spending the rest of my life with you, caring for you, nurturing you, being there for you in all life has for us, and I vow to be true and faithful for as long as we both shall live." Daniel said staring at his beautiful bride and had a hard time choking back tears.

"From this day forward I promise you these things. I will laugh with you in times of joy and comfort you in times of sorrow. I will share in your dreams, and support you as you strive to achieve your goals. I will listen to you with compassion and understanding, and speak to you with encouragement. I will help you when you need it, and step aside when you don't.  
I will remain faithful to you for better or worse, in times of sickness and health. You are my best friend and I will love and respect you always." Said Riley, already crying from Daniel's vows.

"I, Daniel, take you, Riley, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

I, Riley, take you, Daniel, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"Riley Matthews, do you take this man to be yours forever?"

"yaaayyyyyyy!, clears throat, sorry, I Do!" everyone laughs.

"Daniel Thompson, do you take this woman to be yours forever?"

"I do!"

"Daniel, you may now kiss your bride" and at that moment, Daniel wrapped his arms around her and swept her up and twirled her around so her feet never touched the ground while passionately kissing his new wife.

 _Everybody stood and clapped for the new husband and wife. Daniel and Riley held hands and headed towards the back of the chapel and out the doors. They made their way to their reception dinner a few blocks away in a horse drawn carriage. That was Riley's dream to have at her wedding and Daniel made sure that she had it. The DJ introduced the new Mr. and Mrs. Daniel Thompson. Everyone cheered and clapped for them. People came up to them and gave hugs and congratulations. Daniel and Riley had their first dance to A Thousand Years, Corey and Riley danced to Butterfly Kisses, and Daniel and his mom danced to A Song for Mama. Everyone then had their dinner, they cut the cake, tossed the bouquet (and Maya caught it, of course, after fighting with Ava for it.),and tossed the garter. Then it was time to take off for their honeymoon in Paris. At that moment, Riley thought of Lucas again, thinking it was supposed to be them in Paris one day, but quickly pushed it away and looked at her husband of barely 3 hours and knew that she was the luckiest girl in the world to find an amazing man like Daniel Thompson._

 _To be continued…._


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

 _After Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Friar returned from Barbados, they settled into their new home. It was a small two bedroom starter house, but Lily made sure to turn it into a nice cozy home. She spent the next few weeks unpacking and decorating their house with pictures and décor. She wanted to make sure everything was perfect before she had to start teaching, because being a first year teacher; she had a lot to prepare for. Lucas went back to work; he tried to work as many hours as possible while also finishing up a short summer course. He knew that once he started veterinary med school. He would not be able to work as much and he hated to have to put the majority of the expenses on Lily. But she has supported his career since the beginning and he would make it up to her somehow one day. They had managed to save some money while they were engaged for this reason, so they will be perfectly fine for a while and they are getting health insurance through Lily's job. They had a plan and hoped that they could stick to it and manage to survive their first year of marriage._

 _A few months later everything was going according to plan. Lucas had started his full time classes while still working at the all night vet clinic 5 nights a week. Lily started teaching and was absolutely in love with all of her little 5 and 6 year old students. Lily loved her job and Lucas was doing well so far in school. Until…_

"Lucas, I am not feeling well darling, I am going to lie down a little early tonight." Lily gave her husband a soft kiss on the lips. It was one of his nights off so he was able to spend some time with his wife tonight.

"Ok sweetheart, would you like me to come with you, I am kind of tired myself and I have an early class tomorrow."

"I'll be alright darling, I am going to take some medicine and go to bed, you can stay up and work on some of your school work."

"Ok babe, I'll be up in a few minutes then, I love you, do you need me to bring you anything when I come?"

"Maybe some ginger ale would be nice, I love you too." She mimics a kiss towards her husband as she walks down the hall.

 _Lily was in the bathroom staring at herself in the mirror after washing her face, when all of a sudden, she felt like she was going to vomit. She ran to the toilet to throw up and heard a knock on the door. She got up to brush her teeth and opened the door and there stood her husband with a very concerned look on his beautiful face._

"Lily, did you just throw up? Why are you throwing up, did you catch a virus from school, or…wait a minute, you couldn't be pregnant could you? I thought we were being careful because we were not ready yet."

"Lucas, honey, chill, don't be ridiculous, I haven't even skipped a period yet. I will call in the morning for a doctor's appointment tomorrow, would the afternoon be good for you to come with me?" Lily thought to herself if she just lied to her husband, maybe she did skip a period and she didn't notice because she has been so busy. Oh boy.

"Yeah afternoon is fine, my last class ends at 3 and I can meet you there before I have to be at work at 5 o clock.

"OK honey, let's go to bed. I am exhausted."

"Goodnight husband, I love you."

"Goodnight wife, I love you."

 _The next day Lily had to get a substitute for her class because she was still feeling nauseous and had thrown up that morning. She called the doctor and set up an appointment for 3:30. So she just laid around the house all day in her pajamas until time for her to get ready for her appointment. Lily kept thinking to herself all day if she could be pregnant, maybe she did skip a period and she didn't notice. She was on the pill but she thought she took it religiously. Maybe she forgot to take one and had to double up the next day. She sat there for hours racking her brain to figure it out, with no luck. She kept thinking that she hoped Lucas wouldn't be angry if it turned out she was pregnant. A baby is a blessing planned or unplanned. Right? She was nervous to find out what is going on. So she started getting ready and just hoped that she had a virus because she did not want to see Lucas react badly. She had personally never seen his angry side but he did tell her all about it while they were dating. He had never even lost his temper with anyone, not even a bad driver, nothing; the man wouldn't even harm a fly. So she drove to the doctor's office and Lucas was waiting in the parking lot, apparently he got out of class early today. He is just as anxious as she was. Her stomach started flipping around again._

"Lily, how are you feeling today honey, have you been sick still today?" Lucas hugged and kissed his wife.

"This morning I felt nauseated and threw up once, I stayed away from food all day because I did not want to get sick again. "

"Well we are going to find out what is wrong with you today, I am glad I can be here with you, let's go in please. I am anxious. "

"Lucas, before we go in there is something I need to say, I tried to rack my brain all day to figure out if I could be pregnant, and yes actually I could be. I may have skipped a period without realizing it because being so busy at work and stressed. It could have easily slipped by. And also I may have accidently skipped a pill but doubled up the next day like I was supposed to. Please don't be angry with me. "

Lucas wrapped his arms around his wife and squeezed tight, "honey, I could never be angry with you, you are my life and if by chance you are pregnant then I was there too, it doesn't take just one to get pregnant, I will be here with you through everything and we will get through this together, I would never be angry with you EVER, I love you so much." Lucas kissed his wife on the lips before heading inside.

"Lucas, you have no idea how glad I am to hear you say that. I love you too so very much."

 _Lucas and Lily got signed in and sat in the waiting room for what seemed like hours even though it was only about15 minutes. The nurse came and got them and went back to the room. They asked Lily to pee in a cup and also did blood work. About 30 minutes later the doctor came in to talk to them._

"Mr. and Mrs. Friar, I hate to be the one to break the barrier of this bad news but, looks like you're not going to be getting a lot of sleep for a very long time." Dr. Heath said. She had always had a sense of humor. She had been Lily's doctor for a while now. "You're pregnant Congratulations!"

Lucas and Lily looked at each other with a smile but yet sort of terrified look. They were holding hands and both were clenching so tight.

"Congrats, mama to be, you are going to be an amazing mother, and I love you, and I can't wait to meet our little bean."

"Congrats, daddy to be, you will also be an amazing father, and I love you and I can't wait to meet our little nugget."

 _Lucas and Lily embraced each other with a huge hug and even though they were petrified, they realized that they were in this together, and they would do this together, and they kissed and thanked the Doctor and Lily left to go home and Lucas went to work. When Lucas returned home from work that night, Lily had cooked up some dinner, even though it killed her, she threw up 3 times while cooking it. She set up a nice little romantic dinner with candles and wine for him, not her, she had ginger ale. They talked about what they would do when she returned to work after the baby was born and who would babysit for them, if they want a date night. They figured that her mom could probably keep the baby because she didn't work. Her mom was a stay at home mom all of her life. They had talked about Lily being a stay at home mom once Lucas finish vet med school. He is leaving that up to Lily because he knows how much she loves teaching, and by then their child would be preschool age. They talked about how they would tell their parents and family and friends. Her parents lived nearby but his parents still lived in NYC. Sure his parents would visit when the baby is born and visit when they could and also they would take the baby to visit them in NYC. Of course the rest of Lucas' family lived in Austin which was only a couple hours away from where they live. By the time they talked about everything under the sun, it was time to go bed. They went to bed dreaming about how the next nine months are going to affect their lives forever._

 _To be continued….._


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

 _Lily finally made it through these past nine months. Lucas was beyond relieved that it was almost time. They found out they were having a baby girl. They haven't decided on a name yet because they can't agree on it, but they have it narrowed down to two names. They want to see her face first. It was one of their many arguments about the baby. From the name, to color scheme, to diaper brand, bottle or breastfeeding. It has been beyond exhausting for Lily, she had a pretty smooth pregnancy except for lots of morning sickness at the beginning. Lucas had a full day of classes and had to work that night at the clinic when he received the call._

"Lucas, it's time! How fast can you get here?"

"Baby, are you sure this time? I can't keep leaving for false alarms; my boss is starting get aggravated." Lucas said. They had been to the hospital quite a few times the last 2 weeks. In spite of his boss being understanding, he still had a business to run and was starting to get agitated.

"Yes, baby, I am sure this time, contractions are 5 minutes apart and are getting pretty intense..OOOOHHHHHHH!"

"Lily, are you ok? Lily? I'm on my way!"

"Lucas, please get your ass here now!"

"YES MAM!"

 _Lucas had to close the clinic because he was the only one there at the moment and his boss is finding someone to come in to open it back up since it is an all-night clinic. Lucas was racing across town, barely stopping for stop signs. He thought about running red lights but he did not have time to get pulled over. He finally made it home and ran inside to get his wife. She was in the middle of a contraction, crumpled on the floor. Lucas helped her up after it was over, grabbed her bag, and helped her in the car. Lucas made a mad dash to the hospital, while also trying to comfort his wife who was in some major pain. Lucas hates seeing her in so much pain with nothing he can do but hold her hand. They finally arrive at the hospital, he dropped her off at the front and the nurses put her in a wheel chair and wheeled her in. Lucas went as fast as he can to park the car and meet her back inside. They immediately put her in a room on the maternity floor and checked her in. They connected her to all the monitors and all that. Now all they had to do was wait._

 _About 17 hours later, Lily had already gotten her epidural and was feeling a lot better. She was only dilated to a 6. She had been a 6 for hours. They started her on Pitocin to try to speed things along. They had been at the hospital all day; Lily tried to rest between contractions. Lucas called his folks in New York and told them Lily was in labor and it should be soon. They agreed to be on the first flight out the next morning. Lucas called Lily's parents who came to the hospital immediately._

 _A few hours later. The nurse came in to check her and she was dilated to a 10 and ready to push. Just then a whole bunch of people came in the room and set Lily up in the position and got ready for the delivery._

 _"_ Alright Lucas, you stand here beside her and help her hold her leg up and a nurse on the other side will hold the other leg up." The doctor said.

"Ok got it. You ready baby!" Lucas kissed his beautiful wife on the forehead. "This is it, are you ready to meet our daughter?" Lily couldn't speak so she nodded. She was currently in the middle of a contraction."

"Alright Lily, give me a push." The doctor ordered. Lily squeezed down as hard as she could. "You're going to have to push harder Lily, do it for your baby!"

"Baby, you got this, I am with you all the way, and you can do this. I love you!"

"Alright, Lily, another push!" Lily barred down as harder this time. Somehow she found the strength. "OK the baby is crowning."

Lucas leaned over to see her head. "Baby she has lots of hair; she needs you to push some more baby. You can do this."

"Lily, give me all you got, let's get this baby out."

Lily pushed down with every ounce of strength she had left. She wanted to see her baby. Lily gave one more big long push. "She's coming, shoulders, bottom, legs, and she's here!" exclaimed the doctor.

"Lucas would you like to cut the cord?"

"Sure." Lucas was a little uneasy about it but he did it anyway. The nurses take their daughter to the little table to clean her up and check her out. Lucas looks back at his wife and leans to give her a kiss and realizes she's unconscious.

"LILY? ARE YOU OK? WHATS WRONG WITH HER?" Just then a nurse came to get Lucas to take him out in the hall. Everybody went into a panic. Lucas included. He didn't know what was going on. The nurse told him to stay put that she would be out as soon as she knew something. "Oh God, Lily?" Lucas began sobbing in the hallway with no way to do anything to help his wife. He crashed to the floor, face in hands, asking God to watch over his wife.

Just then the door flew open, Doctors and Nurses are rolling Lily down the hall, she was still lying helpless on the bed with an oxygen mask attached to her face. He had no idea what is going on. Finally a nurse came to him.

"Lucas, your wife began hemorrhaging after the delivery. Doctors aren't sure why yet but she has to have emergency surgery to fix whatever is causing the bleeding inside."

"Oh God! Is she going to be ok?

"I don't know, I can't answer that, when I know more, I'll come to you."

Lucas fell to the floor once more as the nurse flew off in the direction of the operating room. What had he done to deserve this? Or better yet, what had Lily done. They didn't deserve this they were good people, or tried to be at least. They haven't even got to hold their daughter yet, she just has to be ok. Lucas sat praying and praying on the floor. The nurses had taken the baby to the nursery because he was in no shape to try to care for a newborn at the moment. All he had to do was wait.

With what seemed like hours, the surgeon finally came to find Lucas. Lucas was still sitting in the floor by the door of the room she was in.

"Lucas?"

Lucas raised his head up and looked at the doctor, and by the look on his face, he didn't want to know what was about to be said.

"Lucas, I am terribly sorry, but while Lily was on the operating table, she went into cardiac arrest. We tried to resuscitate her but she was gone. There was nothing we could do."

Sobbing…."oh God! Noooooo!" shaking his head…"this can't be, please bring her back to me please, I can't lose her, we haven't even really started our life together, we were supposed to be together forever." Sobbing uncontrollably. "Oh God! Please take me instead, I can't live without her, our daughter needs her" he began praying to God to let her live and take him instead.

Just then her parents came down the hall from the waiting room. Oh God, he hadn't even thought about going to tell them about the baby.

"Lucas, what's wrong, did something happen? We have been wondering what has been taking so long." They can see he had been sobbing. "Lucas tell us please." Said Lily's mother.

Sobbing again…"She's gone! Lily is gone."

Her mother and father began sobbing. "Oh God, our baby!, NOOO!, please tell me this is a nightmare." Lucas began hugging her mother and father and they all stood there and sobbed and sobbed. "What about the baby, is she alright?"

"The baby is fine, I haven't seen her yet, except for cutting the cord, and then everything happened so fast. She is in the nursery."

Lucas and her parents sat in the waiting room. They were waiting for the doctor to come get them so that they can say goodbye to Lily. Lucas had bouts of sobbing off and on. Lucas was exhausted beyond means, but he would do anything to get his Lily back. A nurse came down the hall to get Lucas.

"Lucas, I know that this is such an emotional time, but if you would come with me, someone would like to me you." The nurse was taking him to see his daughter.

"Lucas I am so very sorry for your loss. The doctors did everything they could do to save her." The nurse gave Lucas a hug as they reached the nursery. The nurse went to get the baby out of the bassinet and brought her over. "Lucas this is your daughter, Baby Friar, is what we're calling her." The nurse handed the baby girl, all swaddled up and placed her in Lucas' arms.

 _Lucas looked down at his daughter, tears streaming from his face. She looked just like her mommy. Lucas knew right then and there that that baby girl needed him to be strong. Lucas fell in love with that baby girl the moment he laid eyes on her. He stood there rocking her back and forth, watching her pucker her lips, she opened her eyes to look at him. It was like she knew who he was. He reached down to softly kiss her on the forehead. He vowed that he would protect and love this child for the rest of his life. In spite of just losing his wife, Lucas knew he had to take care of this baby. He was all she had left besides grandparents. He knew that she would never personally know her mommy but he vowed to himself that he make sure that she knew her mother through his memories. He didn't even have that long with Lily. He vowed that he would make sure that baby girl would never forget her mother. Lucas made a decision on her name, but he wanted to tell Lily's parents first. He told the nurse to go get them so they can meet their granddaughter. When they got to the nursery, Lucas walked over to them and placed the sweet baby girl in Lily's mother's arms._

"Mr. and Mrs. Harris, this is your granddaughter. Her name will be Lily Rose Harris Friar."


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

 _Mr. and Mrs. Daniel Thompson returned from their honeymoon in Paris, refreshed and ready to start their lives together. After such a long engagement and wedding planning, Riley was exhausted beyond means, but her honeymoon was just what she needed to relax. Paris was beautiful and everything she imagined it would be and Daniel made sure to make it as romantic as possible. Riley was set to start her new job as junior editor assistant Monday and she was so looking forward to it. She knows she has a lot of work to put into it but she knows with the support of her hard working and loving husband. She can take on anything._

 _Several months went by; Daniel had already been promoted to a detective in his precinct. Riley was still hard at work on her promotions. They celebrated their first Christmas as a married couple together in their new apartment. They also visited their families and they had a friend Christmas get together the day after Christmas with Maya & Josh, Farkle & Smackle, and Zay was still unattached at the time being. Farkle and Smackle got engaged on Christmas morning at her parents' house. They were in their own little world. _

_The holidays were finally over with and it was back to reality for Riley. Her office had closed for a week from Christmas to New Years. Daniel had to work Christmas Eve and New Year's Eve this year. But he made sure he was home on New Year's Eve by midnight just so he can bring the New Year together. He was always so thoughtful. He worked hard all day just so he could be there with her._

 _Daniel and Riley continued on with their lives for the next 6 months or so. It was June already and Riley finally earned a promotion at work. She worked a lot of long hours and some weekends just to prove herself. Riley had always the type where she's to busy thinking of what other people think of her, rather than herself. Daniel was still hard at work at being a detective. Riley had prepared a late dinner for when her husband came home one night. She had received some news that morning that she could not wait to tell him. She arranged a big romantic dinner with candles and she had prepared a Cobb salad, baked chicken with sweet potatoes and chocolate caramel pie for dessert._

"Riley I'm home!" Daniel yelled from the entrance. She was not in the living room where she normally was.

"I am in the kitchen baby!" Riley hollered back, trying to finish up last minute things with dinner.

"What is going on Riley, why do you have it so dim in here, I almost thought you weren't home. Is everything alright?" Daniel opened the swinging kitchen door and found Riley dressed up, hair and makeup done, the works. He couldn't believe he was married to such a beautiful woman.

"Yes baby, everything is perfect, I am taking dinner out of the oven now, go sit at the table. I'll be right behind you." She leaned into her husband for a quick kiss before he disappeared to the dining room.

"Riley, you did all of this today, is there a special occasion or anniversary that I may have forgotten or something?"

"Nope, just felt like making my handsome hubby a nice dinner tonight instead of take out like we normally do. Just wanted a change that's all." She came into the dining room with the main dish.

"Well honey, it looks lovely. Everything looks so yummy and I am starved. You did an amazing job and I am so lucky to have you as a wife, you always look out for me."

"So speaking of change, how do you feel about change? Just curious because you never know, when our lives could change. I used to not like change but I eventually grew up and realized that it's a part of life and now I don't mind it. Especially when it's a good change."

"Riley, spill it, I know you, you start babbling away when you have something to tell. Whatever it is just tell me. You're starting to freak me out a bit." Daniel said teasingly to Riley.

"Well first, I have a gift for you, I'll be right back." Riley excuses herself from the table, goes to the spare bedroom closet and brings back a gift in a blue bag.

"Riley, seriously, did I forget something. I feel like I forgot an anniversary or something. If I did, you have no idea how sorry I am." Daniel said with that sad look with he feels bad about something. Riley couldn't stand it when he gave that look. It made her sad.

"Ugh, baby, just open it!" Riley beamed with excitement.

Daniel opened the bag and pulled out a card that said something about the future, he'll read that later. Then he pulled out a green baby onesie with the words, my daddy is a police officer, what super power does yours have? Daniel looked at Riley with a confused look.

"Does this mean what I think it means Riley, or are you just being prepared?"

"Baby, it means exactly what you think it means, YOUR GOING TO BE A DADDY!" Riley could barely contain herself.

"Oh honey, are you for real, because if you're joking, then this is the meanest prank you have ever pulled."

"Definitely not joking baby!"

"Well I'll be damned honey, I am so happy! You really had me going for a minute thinking I had done forgot an anniversary or something. I can't believe were going to be parents." Daniel stood up and helped up Riley from her seat, wrapping his arms around her and twirling her around and around until they got dizzy. Riley always loved it when he did that. Daniel kissed his wife on the lips and hugged her so tight. They were so excited about the future. They couldn't wait to start planning their little ones arrival.

 _The next day Daniel went on to work and Riley took the day off because she had a doctor's appointment. She was getting ready when her phone began to ring, startling her. It was Maya._

"Hi Peaches!"

"You sound awful cheering this morning, somethings up?"

"Well we haven't told anyone else yet, so you have to keep it a secret until we do but I'm pregnant Maya!" Riley squealed into the phone.

"Oh Riles that's so amazing, I am so happy for you!" Maya's voice sounded a little off, worrying Riley.

"Peaches, what's wrong, somethings wrong, tell me what it is!"

"Well Riles, I really don't want to spoil your excitement about being pregnant and all but Zay got a phone call last night from Lucas."

"OK?" Riles was curious, yet worried.

"Something bad happened to his wife. Well she was pregnant and went into labor late the night before and something went wrong during delivery and she passed away. Zay said that she started hemorrhaging and there was nothing they could do before it was too late. The baby is healthy. They had a little girl. Riles? Are you still there?"

"Oh my God!" Riley burst into tears, sobbing into the phone.

"Riles?"

"I am sorry Maya, I am still here." In between sobs.

"That is the most horrible thing I have ever heard. Should I call him and tell him that I am praying for him, send him a text, card, what? What are we supposed to do in a situation like this? I know we didn't know her but we were friends with Lucas for a very long time and even though we didn't work out, I would never want anything bad to happen to him."

"Riles, I think right now, the best you could do is pray for him, maybe send a flower arrangement in a couple of days for her funeral. I don't know details yet but when I know, I'll let you know when and where to send it."

"OK, Maya, if you talk to him tell him that I am deeply sorry for his loss, and that I am praying for him."

"OK, I will, if I don't talk to him personally, I'll have Farkle or Zay relay the message. I love you Riles, now just do me a favor, and take care of yourself and the baby. I would just die, if something happened to you. Call me later?"

"OK, love you peaches!"


	11. Chapter 11

_Lucas sat in his truck outside of the funeral home. It has only been two days since Lily had passed. He did not want to do what he was about to do. Lucas had to plan a funeral for his beloved wife. He was also supposed to go pick up his baby girl at the hospital today. He thought to himself that this is not the way things were supposed to go. He was supposed to be bringing his wife and daughter home from the hospital today. He has not slept or ate in nearly two days. Everyone he knew kept telling him he needed to rest before the baby came home. But how could he rest, knowing that he would never see his beloved wife again. He knew he had his daughter to care for and he loves his daughter. But right now, he just doesn't want to do anything. He is fixing to have to bury his wife and the mother of his child. He contemplated even going in, thinking he could leave the decisions to her parents, but he knew that burying a daughter would have to be much harder than burying a spouse. He just sat there in his truck sobbing, wondering what he is going to do._

 _A few days later, after the funeral was over, Lucas was skimming through all of the flower arrangements sent to the funeral home for Lily and her family. He had decided to take his daughter to her mother's grave, not that she knows what's going on but he just felt like he should go and take her. So he was sitting there with Lily in her car seat beside him looking through them all. His parents had already gone home due to work commitments. They really wanted to stay but his mom had to take care of some things at work and she promised she would be back to help him out for a little bit. He wished his friends could have made it, but they all had work. He came to an arrangement that was purple and white. His friends had sent an arrangement from them all including Riley. This particular arrangement felt different so he reached for the card. It was from just Riley._

 _Dear Lucas, I am sorry for the loss of your wife. Please know that no matter what, I'll always be here for you. I'll be praying for you. PS: Congrats on the little one. Maya showed me a picture, she is beautiful._

 _Lucas was in tears after reading her card. Of course he had been an emotional wreck for days. But somehow, Riley's card made him feel a little better. Maybe because they had been friends for a long time and drifted apart but yet they were still there, in the back of each other's minds. He made a note to send her a special thank you note. Lucas picked up the car seat and headed back for the truck to go home and make an attempt to start a life with his daughter, without his wife._


	12. Chapter 12

Part 11

 _A few days after Riley found out she was pregnant, she went to the doctor to confirm and made sure everything was going good and then of course they had to tell the grandparents the news as well. So they invited their parents over for dinner. She was so excited but she was also nervous. Riley can be a little over dramatic about things. I wonder where she gets it from. Riley had been cooking for hours and dinner was almost ready when their parents arrived._

**bzzz bzzz bzzz**

"Daniel baby, can you buzz them up, dinner is almost ready." But he was already in the process. Riley didn't have to tell him to do anything twice. Riley finished taking the main course out of the oven and made her way to the living room to greet their parents.

"Hey everybody, I am so glad you could come on short notice."

"Riley honey, if there is a change I don't have to cook, I'm there"

"Ok everybody, you can out your belongings in our bedroom. Dinner is ready." Daniel said ushering everyone to their bedroom.

Riley went straight to the kitchen to get the dinner to place on the kitchen table. She wanted to double check that everything was perfect. This was after all a big occasion. Their parents were just not aware of how big yet.

Everyone finally got seated and fixed their plates and started eating. After everyone was almost done Daniel stood up and dinged his wine glass like he was fixing to make toast. Everyone's attention went directly to him.

"Ok, Mom, Dad, Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, Riley and I have some news that we hope will be good, it was definitely some good news to us. And we asked you over tonight so they we can tell you together."

"Mom, Dad, Mr. and Mrs. Thompson, Daniel and I, are having a baby!" Riley exclaimed.

Everyone immediately got up from their seat to hug and congratulate them.

"Oh Riley we are so happy for you guys, we have been waiting for this little announcement for a while now, but we didn't want to be pushy." Corey and Topanga desperately wanted grandkids, especially now that Auggie was in high school now, had his own life going at the moment; he was always with Ava, and just basically being a teenage boy.

"Oh mom, thank you so much, we…..or should I say I was worried about your reactions, dad's especially. You know how I get over anxious about things and dad's over reacting about things."

"Daniel, son, I'm proud of you boy, me and you mother are very excited about this and now that I am retired from the department, your mother and I will help look after the little one."

"Thanks Dad, that means a lot. We have plenty of time to plan and talk about this baby, but right now, Riley is exhausted and I am going to clean the kitchen so she can go to bed early. Thank you for coming and we'll talk soon love you both so much."

"Mom, Dad, thanks for coming, I'll talk to you soon ok, I am so tired, and I spent hours in the kitchen cooking today."

Riley and Daniels parents grabbed their things and headed for the door hugging and kissing the parents to be on their way out.

"Riley darling, please go lie down, I know you're exhausted, I will take care of the kitchen. Don't worry about it. You need your rest, remember it's not just you anymore, you have to stay healthy for the baby too." Daniel placed his arms around his wife covering her hands on her belly.

"Ok baby, only if you insist. I love you so much husband. You'll be to bed soon right?" Riley said right before kissing her husband.

"Of course darling wife, don't you worry about a thing. I got it covered. Go get comfy and I'll join you shortly. I love you."

 _Riley went on to bed while her husband took care of the kitchen. She laid there struggling to shut her mind off. She couldn't figure out why. Then it dawned on her, she was worried about Lucas. He had just gone through a life changing tragedy. She could not imagine what he was going through. She had sent a flower arrangement from herself and also chipped in from the gang as well. Even after all these years, she realized she still cared for him. Although she loved her husband very much, there was always a special place in her heart for her first love. She also had felt a little guilty that her life was peachy while his was totally unraveling. She knows she shouldn't feel guilty but that's just who she was. She had rolled over for what seemed like the 100_ _th_ _time when her husband finally came to bed. It had only been about an hour and usually she would be snoozing soundly but her thoughts were keeping her up. When her husband got in the bed, he curled himself around her with his arms tightly embracing her and she drifted off to a sound deep sleep._


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13

 _A few months after Lily's funeral, Lucas was still trying to settle into a routine with his daughter while working and still going to school. In spite of not seeing hi_ s _daughter as much as he would like to, he knew getting an education to further his career was just as important for their future. But he had a great support system with Lily's parents and he never complained. He loved his daughter very much and he was determined to make her life as easy as possible. He wanted to give her the world. Lucas' Pappy Joe was coming for a visit this week and he was so looking forward to seeing him. Lucas hadn't seen him since the funeral and although they talked daily, he still needed his Pappy Joe to be there physically. Lucas didn't have any family nearby like Lily did so he was looking forward to it. He was also on a mini break from school as well so he could spend some time with his Pappy Joe. And while Lucas worked while he was visiting, Pappy would watch Lily for him to give her other grandparents a break for a few days._

Lucas was sitting in his chair in the living room feeding Lily her bottle when he heard Pappy Joe's truck pulling up. He only lived a couple of hours away so he always drove himself. Lucas went outside with Lily in his arms to greet Pappy.

"Pappy Joe! I am so glad you came. I've missed you." Lucas gave his Pop a half hug because he was holding Lily and a pat on the back.

"Hey boy, I would ask how ya been? But I know the answer. I still remember all too well the day Grammy Sue died. Hate to tell you boy but it doesn't get easier even after all these years."

"Come on inside Pappy, we'll come back and get your things later. I know your dying to get your hands on your beautiful great granddaughter and it is rather hot out here."

They reached the living room and Lucas immediately placed Lily in Pappy Joe's arms. Pappy hadn't seen Lily except pictures because he had to go back home after the funeral before Lucas picked up Lily from the hospital. Lucas just sat there in awe at the love Pappy immediately felt for his great granddaughter. Pappy Joe just walked and swayed back and forth talking to Lily. Lily just looked up at Pappy Joe and stared at him, almost looking as though she knew exactly what he was saying. Pappy Joe told her stories of Lucas as a young boy, especially the Judy the sheep story. Pappy Joe loved telling that story and many others. That's just who Pappy was. Lucas started preparing some dinner for them. Lucas had to learn to cook after Lily passed. He has gotten a little better. Lily's mother gave him some easy recipes to get him started. Pappy Joe tended to little Lily while Lucas was cooking. Lucas wasn't used to having help during normal household duties so he kept peeking in on Pappy and Lily, making sure she was alright. He was a nervous nelly when it came to Lily. Lucas finished supper and set the table and Pappy went to lay down Lily in her crib and came to join him.

"Wow Lucas, this looks so yummy, I'm starved."

"Thanks Pappy, I've had to learn some things since Lily passed. She was the one who took care of the house, cooking, and all that. It's really been a struggle. But I'm getting the hang of it."

"So Lucas, have you decided what you're going to do once you're done with school?

"What do you mean?"

"Well are you going to stay here and be around Lily's parents, move back to Austin, or move back to New York to be around your parents?"

"I don't know yet sir, I've thought about it a little bit, but I would hate to take Lily away from Mr. and Mrs. Harris but at the same time, I want to be around my parents too. I have discussed it with them and they would be fine with it because they can come visit us in New York anytime they want to. But I just don't know yet."

"Well whatever you decide Lucas, I'll support you 100%. That's a mighty beautiful little girl you have in there."

"Yes sir, that she is, she looks just like her mommy. It's hard to believe that I could love someone that much that I just met a few months ago. It's unreal. That's why I am staying in school, for my baby girl's future. I want to be a veterinarian. That's something I've dreamed about for a long time and I want to show her that she can go for her dreams to, no matter what they be, and never quit."

"Sounds like some good advice, right there son, I'm proud of you. You want to know what I think."

"Yes sir."

"Lucas in my opinion I think you should move back to New York, mainly because you need your parents too and also your friends are there. I am sure they miss you too. But you need to do what is best for you and your daughter. You got a while to think about it, how much schooling you have left?"

"A little less than 3 years."

"Well that would work out perfectly; Lily wouldn't be in school yet. So just keep thinking about it. You got a while to make a decision. But right now I'm exhausted Lucas, I'm gonna go ahead and go to bed so we can get an early start tomorrow. Goodnight Lucas, give that sweet girl a goodnight kiss from me."

"Goodnight pappy, see you in the morning."

 _Lucas cleaned away the dinner dishes and went to give Lily and bath and get her ready for bed. Her crib was in his room. He wants her to be close. He can't stand the thought of her being in a separate room. It makes him nervous. He fed her another bottle and swaddled her up nice and tight and placed her down and watched her slowly drift away. Lucas got ready for bed himself. But he lay there thinking about what Pappy Joe said. He missed his wife so much. But was he ready to face that part of his life again. He wasn't so sure. He still loved his wife dearly. It was too early to be thinking of trying to move on. But he knew the only other person he would be happy with would be Riley and she's happily married now with a baby on the way. Who knows what the future will bring but he knew right now he wasn't ready to face that part of his life again. Maybe in a few years it will be different. He finally drifted off to a deep sleep, started dreaming of Lily. In his dream she spoke to him, and told Lucas that while it's still early after her passing, that she would want him to move on some day. She wants him to be happy again, and that no matter what happens, she will always be with him and their daughter._


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14

 _A few months later, it was time for Daniel and Riley to find out the sex of the baby. They were both so excited and couldn't wait to find out. They invited the grandparents along to the ultrasound. They wanted it to be a family event. Riley also invited Maya and Josh to come too. Auggie said he didn't want to come; he is going through this typical high school boy attitude phase but Maya was excited about being and "aunt" to this baby. She was already going to be Riley's aunt when she married Josh. Riley always got aggravated about that and Maya liked to torment her about it. They arrived at the doctor's office and they called Riley back right away, she hopped up on the table and lie back while they prepared her for the ultrasound. Everyone else waited outside until the nurse came and got them. So they finally were all surrounding Daniel and Riley as of she's a time bomb ready to explode. The ultrasound tech is moving the wand freely over her stomach looking for different little things. They all got to hear the heartbeat which was really strong. The tech finally found the right parts after having to try to adjust the baby by pushing on Riley's belly._

" _Alright everyone, ready to know?" the tech was ready to announce._

" _YES!" everyone exclaimed at the same time._

" _Alright Mr. and Mrs. Thompson, you're going to be having a little…GIRL!"_

Everyone started congratulating each other and hugging and congratulating the mom and dad to be. It was a blessed event and glad they could share it with everyone. Riley looked at Maya and Maya immediately knew she was in trouble. This baby is going to be spoiled rotten. Riley was already ready to go shopping for this little girl. She was going to buy the frilliest pinkest dresses she could find. Everyone gathered outside and waited for Riley to make herself decent and she and Daniel left the office with everyone else. They decided to all go out to dinner to celebrate together. Riley was over the moon. She could not stop smiling; she was so excited about having a little girl. On the way to dinner, Riley happily skipped along the sidewalk. Daniel had a hard time keeping up with her. He finally stopped her and wrapped his arms around her and twirled her around like he always did and kissed her on the lips and told her he loved her. He was so excited to be having a little girl and he hoped she looked and acted just like Riley. He had always loved her goofiness and silliness. They were standing in the middle of the sidewalk looking like two little lovebirds ready to take on the world, and not a care in the world.

A week later Riley was sitting at home browsing online for baby stuff. She was searching for furniture and also deciding on a theme. She heard the door buzz. She thought who could be visiting at this hour. It was really late; her husband had to work the night shift to take the place of another detective on vacation so he was still at work. If it was Maya, parents or the in laws, they would have called if something had happened.

Answering the buzzer. "Thompson residence, can I help you?"

"Mrs. Thompson, my name is Sergeant Mike Taylor with the NYPD; may I have a word with you please?"

Daniel and Riley's apartment building had a video surveillance so she flipped it on to verify since she didn't recognize the voice. He also had another officer with him. Her stomach sank.

"Yes sir, come on up." And Riley buzzed him in.

Sergeant Taylor knocked and waited for Riley to answer.

"Hello Sergeant and Officer…."

"Officer Brady mam"

"May we have a word with you please mam?" Sergeant Taylor solemnly spoke.

"Come on in please"

"Mrs. Thompson, you may want to sit down for this." Sergeant Taylor said. You can tell he did not want to be here.

"With all due respect Sergeant Taylor and Officer Brady, I'd like to stand and please just tell me what is going on."

"Well mam, your husband was involved in a shooting this evening. He is still alive at the moment, but he is on life support. Only the machines are keeping him alive. He will not wake up from this. One of the bullets somehow managed to get through the vest and is lodged in his heart. The surgeons were unable to remove it. I am so sorry Mrs. Thompson; you have no idea how hard it was for me to come here tonight to relay this news. And I brought Officer Brady here as more support…Mrs. Thompson, are you ok?"

Riley just stared at them blankly like she didn't understand what was happening. She can't remember the last time she blinked. Her breathing slowed. Her pulse was racing and she felt like she was going to vomit. Just then she went to sit down and fell unconscious and hit the floor. Officer Brady rushed to her aid by trying to catch her and he made it in time to catch her head from hitting the floor. Sergeant Taylor immediately called 911. Paramedics arrived within a few minutes; they must have been close by. They loaded up Riley on the stretcher and lead her out to the ambulance. Usually they would try to get her to regain consciousness at the home but since she was pregnant, they wanted to take her in case anything happened. They rushed her to the hospital. She laid unconscious the whole ride in. Once they arrived at the hospital, they pushed the stretcher inside and told the ER nurse that this was Detective Thompson's wife that she had collapsed when they went to tell her about her husband. The hospital had called Daniel's parents to tell them there was an accident to immediately come to the hospital and for them to call Riley's parents as well.

Within 30 minutes both sets of parents arrived at the hospital. Corey and Topanga were immediately brought to Riley in her room. She was still unconscious. Topanga arrived by her daughter's bedside and broke into tears because they had no idea what had happened. She did not have any trauma so they weren't sure what had happened. Corey ran to find someone to fill them in on what was going on. Topanga stayed by her daughter and held her hand and kissed her on the forehead, begging her to wake up. Riley looked around and didn't remember where she was. She didn't know why she was in the hospital and she wanted to know where her husband was. Corey arrived with a doctor to fill them in and found out that Riley had passed out and fell to the floor. They were confused for a moment wondering why all of sudden she would pass out like that. Riley sat there trying to remember what happened. The last thing she remembered was talking to a sergeant and an officer. She asked the doctor is he could go find one of them. The Sergeant arrived at her room and when she saw his face, it hit her like a ton of bricks. She remembered everything.

"NOOOOOOOO!, OH MY GOD!" Riley burst into tears. "This can't be happening. Please let this be a dream." She started thrashing around begging for her husband to be there. A nurse came in and gave her some medicine to relax her and she fell asleep once more.

In the meantime, Daniels parents were ushered to where he was and the doctor took them into a room and told them that he had been shot and that he was on life support, that the bullet somehow got lodged in his heart in spite of wearing a vest and the surgeons couldn't remove it.

"Oh my God!" his mother screamed and started sobbing uncontrollably. Her husband wrapped his arms around her and started sobbing as well.

"I am so very sorry; I wish I could have given you better news. But your son will not wake up from this." The doctor started to step away.

"What about his wife Riley, what happened, we were told she is here too." Daniels mom asked the doctor.

"I am not at liberty to discuss her condition but her parents are down the hall in a room with her"

"Just tell me is she ok, that's all I want to know, and how's the baby?"

"Well mam, all I know is Riley and the baby is doing just fine but as for what happened, I am not 100% sure. I have not been able to talk with her doctor yet. Please once you are able, I am sure she would like to see you. I am sure she knows by now what happened to Daniel. Please give her my condolences."

Daniel's parents cried for what seemed like hours in that little room. They eventually composed themselves and made their way to check on Riley and ran into Riley's father in the hall.

"Hello, Mr. Matthews, we just heard about Riley, is she doing ok and how's the baby?" Mrs. Thompson was still a little distraught and could barely stand.

"Mr. and Mrs. Thompson, we just heard the news about Daniel as well, we are so very sorry for your loss and Riley is asleep at the moment, they had to give her something to relax. She didn't take the news so well and passed out when Sergeant Taylor and Officer Brady went to their home to tell her. But health wise, I would say Riley and the baby are doing just fine. She's just resting right now. And me and Topanga want you to know that if you need anything; do not be afraid to ask." Corey gave Mr. and Mrs. Thompson a hug.

Daniel's parents decided to wait in the waiting room for a while, they had to wait on Riley to wake up and give consent for them to turn off the life support. They knew that he would not be able to make it on his own. It was the only thing keeping him alive. They didn't know how Riley would take that or make the decision. They had already been to visit Daniel and told them their goodbyes. All they had to do now was wait.

Riley woke up not long after and she was still very understandably distraught. She came to realize that the love of her life was gone. She had to learn to accept it, she didn't want to. The nurses rolled Riley to Daniel's room so she can say goodbye. She didn't know what she was going to do without him. How would she raise a child all by herself? She signed the consent forms and the nurses went and got Daniel's parents and Riley's parents and they all were in the room with Daniel. Riley held his hand until his very last breathe and she stood up and wrapped her arms around her husband and kissed him on the lips. She would never get to feel his warmth again. Riley began sobbing uncontrollably again when he took his last breathe. She whispered in his over and over that she loved him so much and that she could not believe that he was gone. He would never be able to hold his daughter and she would never know him other than what Riley tells her. What will she do now that he's gone? How will she move on with her life without him?


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15

 _Riley was lying on their bed crying, staring at Daniel's unslept side. She knew he would never be back. But she still had that glimmer of hope that this was a huge nightmare and that she would wake up and minute and Daniel would be home. She prayed and begged and pleaded to God, that this was a mistake. His funeral was in a few hours and all she could do was lie there and cry. Her parents were taking all calls for her; she didn't want to talk to anyone. The only people she would talk to was her parents, his parents and Maya, and that was still a hit or miss. His parents were making final arrangements for their son, even though he had not been with the department very long, he was getting a full police service, due to the fact that his Dad and family are well known in the NYPD. Riley didn't have the strength to do anything. She barely got up enough strength to take a shower or eat, much less plan a funeral. She just wanted to lock herself in her room and never come out._

***bzzz bzzz bzzz***

"Oh for the love of God people, can't you see I'm a grieving widow" Riley screamed.

Riley made her way to the door to see who was there.

"Who's there?"

"Riles? It's me, Maya."

"Come on up, Peaches. Door is open"

Maya came up to the apartment and found Riley had climbed back into bed. Maya didn't know what to do other than lay beside her. Maya scooted Riley over to Daniel's spot and climbed beside her grabbing her hands, looking her right in the face.

"Riles, its time. I know you don't want to go, but you will regret it if you don't go. The car will be here soon to pick us up. I told your parents I would come get you. You're already dressed so I just need to brush your hair again and freshen you up a little. Then you're all set."

"Maya, Thanks for being here, Peaches, I love you."

"I love you too"

Maya got Riley up and into the bathroom where she brushed Riley's hair and washed her face with a warm rag. Put on a dab of makeup to cover up the redness and dark circles. Maya was able to get Riley down to the car without too much fuss. Riley just stared off into space as if she didn't even know what was happening. She had a blank facial expression, which is understandable considering what she's going through.

They got to the service, and she sat with Maya beside her, her parents on her side and Daniel's parents beside Maya. It was a beautiful service. Riley didn't even have any more tears, she had cried so much. She just sat there staring at her beloved in his casket. After the service was over, she stood up, walked over to his casket, and spread her arms over the top and laid there for a good ten minutes or so. No one dared to rush her. She laid there talking to him as if he was standing beside her. Eventually, Maya had to get her to let go and leave, which was the hardest thing Maya had ever had to do. Maya's heart broke for Riley. Maya could not understand why this would happen to such a sweet person like Riley. All Maya could do was be there for her best friend. Since Riley's apartment was not that big, they were only able to have immediate family and a few friends attend afterwards for refreshments. Riley immediately went back to lie on her bed and stare at the empty spot. Riley rubbed her hand smoothly across the top, back and forth, over and over, until eventually she drifted off into a deep sleep. Something she had not had in days.

About 2 weeks later, after everything had started to settle. Riley knew that she had to take care of herself and their unborn daughter. She was still sad of course but she went back to work to try to stay busy. Everyone gave her flowers and cards and gave her their deepest sympathies. It was a hard day back but she pushed through it and made it home. Once alone is when it hurts the most. She sleeps on the couch because she doesn't feel comfortable sleeping in their bed without him yet. She will one day but it's still too soon. She was heating up some leftovers from the day before when she received a call. It said unknown so she didn't answer. They left a voice message.

"Riley, its Lucas, Zay told me about your husband, I am deeply sorry for your loss. I have been there. It's probably one of the hardest things I've ever had to deal with. But um just wanted to let you know that I was thinking of you and if you ever need to talk or just someone to cry to, I am here for you always. And uh thanks for the flowers for Lily, they were beautiful. Take care of yourself Riley. You need to stay strong for your unborn child. She'll need you to be strong when she arrives. Trust me I had to do it too. Even in your darkest day, try to think of that baby. That's what helped me tremendously. OK Riley, take care, Bye."

Wow. Never thought she'd hear his voice again. She thought that maybe she'd call him one day soon. They're both widows; maybe they can talk each other through this. They were always good at talking to each other. She missed her friend. Not even in a romantic sense. But they were really amazing friends for a long time. She missed that. Maybe she'll get the courage to call him but for now, she had to eat and get some sleep tonight.


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16

A few days after Pappy Joe left, Lucas was working late at the clinic one night when he received a call from Zay.

"Zay, is everything all right? It's awfully late there isn't it?

"Hey Lucas, um Maya told me I should call you and let you know what is going on."

"Spill it Zay, your freaking me out."

"Ok, umm, there isn't an easy way to tell you this….but ummm."

"Oh God, Please Zay tell me something bad didn't happen to Riley."

"Lucas, something did happen to Riley but it wasn't her"

"Then what it is?"

"Her husband was shot and killed last night. Riley fell unconscious when the Sergeant and another Officer came to their apartment and tell her the news. She is in the hospital right now, as a precaution for her and the baby. But she's going to be fine. Her husband was on life support but there was nothing they could do and Riley had to give consent to take him off of it."

"Oh my God. That's horrible."

"Yeah I know, she's not handling it well at all. She's in shock. She just sits there and stares off into space. They've had to sedate her and everything. She actually had to find out twice about her husband. Once at their house and then again at the hospital because she couldnt remember why she passed out. She just woke up in the hospital but when she saw the Sergeant who came and talked to her, it all came back again. Everybody is really worried about her."

"I would say I can't imagine what she's going through but I just went through it too just a few months ago. This is crazy; I wish I could talk to her. I'll have to try to call her once everything has settled a little bit. Just text me her number so ill have it."

"Lucas, I think she would like to talk to you, she knows you just went through this too. Give her some time to sort things out and give her a call. I'm sure she would be glad to know that your there for her. I know she sent you a flower arrangement from just her. Yall used to be the greatest friends and could talk about anything. Maybe yall could talk through this together. Maybe become friends again."

"Maybe, but then again she may not want to talk to me at all. But listen, I got to go, I'm working at the clinic right now. We'll talk soon ok. Thanks for calling buddy, even if it was just for bad news. I miss you guys. Maybe I'll get to see you soon. It's about time for you to visit Texas again isn't it, just come stay with me, you'll get to meet my daughter finally."

"Yeah I'll definitely have to plan that Lucas; you take care of yourself too. Your daughter needs you. Love ya man, goodnight."

"I'm trying to, love ya too man, goodnight."

 _A couple of weeks went by and Lucas could think of nothing but Riley and the pain she is going through. He wondered if it was a good time to try to contact her. He looked up Riley's number and decided to give her a call. It rang and rang, she didn't answer, probably because she didn't recognize the number. He decided to leave a message._

"Riley, its Lucas, Zay told me about your husband, I am deeply sorry for your loss. I have been there. It's probably one of the hardest things I've ever had to deal with. But um just wanted to let you know that I was thinking of you and if you ever need to talk or just someone to cry to, I am here for you always. And uh thanks for the flowers for Lily, they were beautiful. Take care of yourself Riley. You need to stay strong for your unborn child. She'll need you to be strong when she arrives. Trust me I had to do it too. Even in your darkest day, try to think of that baby. That's what helped me tremendously. OK Riley, take care, Bye."

Wow that was more nerve wracking that he thought it would be. Maybe she'll call him back. His stomach was turning in knots. Why is he so nervous about this, it's not like they've never talked before. Sure they drifted apart but they were friends for a very long time before they tried for a romance. Their friendship was always important but even that took a back seat. He was in no way shape or form ready to find love again that's for sure. He just wants his friends back. Maybe this was the push he needed to make his decision about moving back to New York. He really missed his parents and his friends. He still had almost 3 years to decide. He thought for a moment how he wished they could all go back to high school. Their lives were so much easier. It sucks being an adult sometimes. So he decided he would just wait for Riley to reach out to him. He was sure she would when she was ready.


	17. Chapter 17

Part 17

 _Several months went by, it was almost February and it was cold and dreary outside and Riley was due any day now. She had already started her maternity leave. She was busily getting ready for her baby girl. She had her good days and her bad days. The days had gotten a lot easier because she had been working to stay busy. The nights were the hardest. She had finally decided to start sleeping in their bed again; her belly was getting way too big to fit on the couch. She still falls asleep cuddled up to his pillow every night. She had set up the crib in her room and she had her and the baby's bag packed and a plan of who to call, all written down on the fridge._

Riley was desperately trying to get some sleep one night because she knew before long, she wouldn't be getting any, she had felt restless all day and she couldn't pin point it. She tossed and turned all night. Finally in the early dawn hours she felt a sharp pain and she screamed out. She hadn't had any Braxton hicks so she didn't know what she was feeling. She got up and went to the bathroom and her water broke. Yup, this is definitely it. She cleaned herself up and went to the phone to call her mother. Her mother had been keeping the phone close by so she would hear it even during the night.

"Mom, its time, my water broke."

"Any contractions yet?"

"I'm not sure mom; I had a sharp pain a little earlier but nothing since. My water broke and I feel fine right now."

"Ok, Riley, me and Corey will come to get you and take you to the hospital. Hang tight for us honey, we'll be there soon. Love you."

"Ok mommy, love you too."

While Riley was waiting for her parents to arrive, she called Maya to let her know it was time. Maya was also going to help her in the delivery room.

"Riles, everything ok?"

"Maya, its time, mom and dad are on the way to get me. Meet us at the hospital ok."

"Ok, are you feeling ok right now, any contractions yet?"

"I had a sharp pain earlier and my water broke but nothing too maj…..OWWWWWWWW…."

"Riles?! Talk to me."

A few minutes had passed before riley was able to speak again. That was intense.

"Sorry Maya, apparently that was my first contraction….not a fan so far. I hope I can do this. "

"Riles, you got this, I believe in you."

"Ok, well mom and dad are here, meet us at the hospital as soon as possible. Love you, bye"

Corey and Topanga arrived to get Riley and they ushered her to the car and Corey drove them to the hospital. Topanga called Daniel's parents on the way to the hospital to let them know it was time. They said they would be there as soon as possible. They got to the hospital and got Riley checked in and hooked up to monitors. This is definitely it. Now we just have to wait.

Several hours went by and Riley was dilated to 4, it was time for her epidural. That administered the epidural and just like that, Riley was her happy go lucky self again. She was doing great and rested since she couldn't feel anything. Topanga and Maya stayed by her side through everything.

A few more hours went by and Riley was dilated to a 10 and ready to push. Riley allowed Daniel's mother in the delivery room as well, she watched from the side while Maya and Topanga stayed by Riley's side and helped her hold her legs up. Riley pushed for a long time and nothing was happening. The doctors used an ultrasound to see where the baby was positioned and the baby had turned breach at some point during labor. Riley had to be prepared for a cesarean. She was scared; she had never had surgery before. She could only choose one person to be with her. But she knew her choice had to be Daniel's mother, she would never have another chance to witness a grandchild being born. Topanga and Maya both agreed that it was the right choice and that they would be waiting. They wheeled Riley to the operating room and within 15 minutes or so, little baby girl Thompson was born. Riley had never been as happy as to hear a baby cry. She was so relieved that she was finally here. She immediately started crying thinking of Daniel and how he was unable to see his daughter's birth. She took one look at her precious baby girl and fell immediately in love with her. All her fear just washed away at the sight of this beautiful baby. Her mother in law was crying as well. Riley can tell that this baby will be loved by all.

A couple of hours went by and Riley was settled in her room holding Baby Thompson, she had not decided on the name yet. She and Daniel didn't get much time to discuss it so they never got to choose. She was racking her brain trying to figure out a way to honor her father's name. And it dawned on her. Her first name will be Danielle and her middle name will be Torey, a combination of Corey and Topanga.

She had visitors two at a time; she didn't want to get to anxious with all of the people. She had requested her parents first. They were thrilled with their granddaughters name and honored Riley would give them a name with their names. Then she requested Daniel's parents. They came in the room and Daniel's dad had not seen the baby yet. Riley handed Baby Thompson to Mrs. Thompson first who then handed her to Mr. Thompson. Riley explained to them that the baby's name will be Danielle Torey Thompson. They loved it. They started crying because Riley was such a generous person that she thinks of everyone else first. It may be a mouth full to say but Riley wouldn't have it any other way.


	18. Chapter 18

_It was June and Lily's first birthday was fast approaching. Lucas had just finished his second year of Veterinary Med School. Lucas was able to get his hours at the clinic changed from night to day for the summer so that he can spend more time with Lily. He was planning on a small get together for her birthday with his parents who are flying in, Lily's parents, Pappy Joe and Zay was also going to visit that weekend. He had decided on farm animals as her birthday theme. I mean what else would he choose. He is going to be a veterinarian after all._

Lucas was sitting at the kitchen table; Lily was in her high chair playing with a toy. He was making a list of what was needed for the birthday party.

"So Lily bug, what kind of cake do you want?" Lucas grinned at his daughter, knowing she didn't understand him, but he didn't care.

"You want chocolate?"

Lily giggled.

"Or do you want vanilla?" Lucas made a face at Lily. Vanilla cake wasn't his favorite.

"Dada"

"Yes, Lily bug?"

Lily made the same face Lucas had just made. She was copying him. Lucas laughed. She was always able to make him laugh. Even during the sleepless nights, she would make a face or a noise and he would just giggle. Lily bug reached her arms out to her daddy. She loved to be carried by him. Lucas picked her up and took her outside. She loved watching the wind chimes as the wind blew. She thought it was funny. Lily bug was a great child. She rarely gave him fuss, at least not since her newborn days. She was a happy go lucky child. She was just like her momma. He went and sat in the rocker on the porch with Lily in his arms. She also loved sitting in the rocker with her Daddy. She loved being around her Daddy period. Lucas was always a goofball with her. Making her laugh and making silly faces. Lucas loved being with his daughter, it killed him when he had to go to school all day and work the majority of the night. Lily stayed the night with her grandparents a lot because of his late nights, and as much as he missed his daughter, he was grateful that he had Lily's parents to help him out. Lily had recently starting walking and Lucas was sad that she was growing up so fast. She finally decided that she wanted to get up so he sat her down in the yard and she started toddling across the grass, looking back over her shoulder at her daddy. Lucas began to chase after her like he was going to get her and she was going as fast as she could. Lucas was jogging slowly behind her and eventually caught up with her.

"Uh oh, Lily bug, I'm gonna get you."

Lily made a loud squeal as her daddy scooped her up and started giving her kisses and tickling her. She started laughing hysterically.

Lucas was interrupted when his phone began to ring. So he took Lily inside to put her in the playpen and gave her some toys to keep her occupied. He went to the kitchen to grab his phone not even paying attention to the caller ID.

"Hello?" he said slightly out of breath.

"Hi" the softest voice on the other end spoke.

"Hey" Lucas took a short pause. He knew exactly who this voice was. "Riley?"

"How did you guess it was me?"

"Well I would've said that it was caller ID but I didn't even pay attention when I answered. But I knew because only you would say Hi like that. I'd know that voice anywhere, even after all these years."

"Good to know, how have you been Lucas?"

"Well, I have been doing pretty well but recently, I have had a hard time especially with Lily's birthday coming up which also happens to be the anniversary of my wife's death. So I am trying to stay busy. How are you doing?"

"I have my good days and bad days. Danielle, our daughter is only four months old, so she keeps me busy. In a few months it will be the anniversary of Daniel's death. Does it get easier with time?"

"Riley, I will be honest with you, even a year later, I struggle getting out of bed in the morning, but I know I have to because of Lily. But there will be days where you will be completely fine and the other days, something will happen or something is said that will remind you of him, and then everything will come rushing back as if it happened the day before."

"Sounds promising." Riley said with sarcasm. Lucas knew she was being sarcastic so he accidently let out a giggle. His first giggle with anyone other than his daughter.

"Mr. Friar, did you really just laugh at me?" Riley was joking with Lucas.

"Noooooo, who me? Lucas Friar would never laugh at anyone." Lucas began laughing more. Which then began to make Riley laugh, which he was sure she hadn't done in a long time?

"Lucas Friar, STOP IT! I feel like I shouldn't be laughing, it feels wrong."

"Riley, I'm sorry; there is nothing wrong with laughing, especially you of all people. You see the positive in everything no matter what the situation is, you always have and I'm sure you always will. Actually laughter is the best medicine to make anyone feel better."

"It's ok Lucas, no harm done. It actually kind of felt good to laugh. It has been awhile…..so um, how have you been handling being a single dad?"

"Well, it's been a struggle, being a parent doesn't just come as easy to a dad like it does to moms, Dad's instincts usually take a little bit longer. So it took me several weeks to get the hang of it. But we finally managed to find a routine that works for both of us. My wife's parents help me out a lot with her. They are a lifesaver. I don't know what I would have done without them."

"Yeah, I understand, it took me a while to, I think in our situation though, with us grieving for our spouses at the same time as having to care for a child. Makes it harder to not have that spousal support. Daniel was already gone by the time I had Danielle so he missed out on so much. But I was thankful to have my mom, Maya and his mother during her birth. I couldn't have done it without them."

"Losing a spouse is one of the hardest things I have ever gone through; I wouldn't wish that on anyone, even my worst enemy."

"Lucas?"

"Yes Riley?"

"We used to be such great friends before everything happened between us, I miss us being friends. Can we try to get back to that point in our lives? I think we both need someone to talk to that has experienced the same thing. I love Maya, Farkle, Zay and Smackle to pieces but they have not been through what we have. So they don't understand what I am going through. We should make it a point to talk at least once a month, maybe twice. Depending on how things are going.

"Well Riley, I think that would be a good idea. I miss our friendship too. We used to be able to talk about anything and everything. I definitely miss that. We need to build our friendship again. I'm all for it. But look I gotta go, Lily is getting agitated in her playpen, she does not like to be ignored for too long. We need to try to talk again in a few weeks for sure but if you ever need someone to talk to, please don't hesitate to call me anytime."

"Ok, same goes for you too. Go take care of that little girl. And Lucas?"

"Yes Riley?"

"I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Riley, I'm proud of you too. Enjoy your time with your daughter now; it goes by way to quick. Talk soon?"

"Ok, soon, goodbye Lucas"

"Goodbye Riley"


	19. Chapter 19

Part 19

 _It has been a year since Riley first contacted Lucas. They have talked on the phone at least twice a month since then. They've talked about what has been going on in their friend's lives, parenting advice, and their jobs. Riley returned to work about 6 months after Danielle was born. Riley was settling into a life without Daniel and things were getting better. It had been almost 2 years now since she lost her husband. She still missed him of course but she knows that he would want her to move on when she was ready. Riley had thought about it but at the moment she was just concentrating on her daughter and work, her friends and rebuilding her friendship with Lucas. She looked forward to her conversations with Lucas. Sometimes they would talk for hours. Today was the today that he would call her because he was off from work and he was out of school for the summer. He had just finished his 3_ _rd_ _year of vet med school and he would be starting his last year and his clinicals pretty soon._

Riley had took the day off today because Danielle was sick and she had took her to the doctor so they were back home and Danielle was napping and Riley was busy doing some housework when Lucas called.  
"Hi" Riley always answered his phone calls that way. It was something they used to do when they were in high school.

"Hey" Lucas always responded.

"How have you been doing since we last spoke?"

"I've been doing fine, just finished up school for the summer. I got my hours changed again for the summer, to spend more time with Lily. And you?"

"I've been good, Danielle had been sick so I had to take her to the doctor today but she's fine, just an ear infection. She's napping."

"Sorry to hear that, hope she feels better soon. How's work going?"

"Work is going good, I hate being away from Danielle though."

"Yeah I understand that, most days Lily is with her grandparents so sometimes I go 2-3 days without seeing her because of my work and school schedules. But it is easier on her if she just stays with them rather than me getting her in the middle of the night and having to drop her off so early in the morning. It nearly kills me."

"I'm lucky because Danielle's grandparents usually come to the apartment to keep her. It's just easier because everything is here. And they help out with cooking and cleaning some on days that I work late. I'm really fortunate to have them help some much."

"Yeah me too, I'm so thankful to have her grandparents around. I just wish my parents could see her more often. They have only been to visit a few times since she was born but they have work commitments so I understand. Even Pappy Joe has come to help me out when her grandparents went on a trip. I loved having Pappy stay with us. Sometimes I do get lonely for adult conversations."

"Yeah, even I get a little lonely in spite of having people around me. But I think it's because when their around, it's only for a short time, then they go home and I'm alone again, except for Danielle obviously. She keeps me on my toes."

"Oh yeah Lily, is into everything. I have had to lock everything up. She loves to open and close cabinets and pull out pots and pans and anything she can get to. "

"Oh my God, I know, drives me absolutely bonkers, Danielle does the same thing. I finally got a rack to hang my pots and pans up on the wall because I got tired of hearing the clankity clanks on the kitchen floor. I love her dearly but oh my God, she can be loud."

"Oh the joys of parenthood." Lucas laughed.

"Yeah tell me about it…..so uh anyways, what are your plans after your last year of school. I know you mentioned about moving back here, have you thought about it anymore?"

"Yeah I'm thinking about it, I just feel like I would be so much happier back near my parents and all of our friends. I haven't had a social life since before Lily was born. So I'm in desperate need of some friend's therapy."

"I think it would be a good idea. I know that her grandparents would miss her dearly but they could always come and visit anytime. And yeah I definitely feel the need for some friend therapy too. Maya and Josh got married last year so they are in their own little world. Farkle and Smackle finally tied the knot and their off being successful little geniuses in their careers. I swear one of these days they'll take over the world. And my roommates from college, well, they haven't actually decided to grow up yet, so their still into the whole partying every weekend scene and I just can't do it."

"Ha-ha I hear ya, but yeah, I got a year to decide what I'm going to do, I would have to find a job first, or at least have some prospects. I would love to move back home, I know technically Texas is my home but ever since I moved there in middle school, I've always considered New York my home."

"Aww, I'm glad we made you feel so welcome Lucas, I know it had to have been tough leaving all your friends, but I'd like to think that you made some pretty awesome new friends."

"Yeah, ya'll were all pretty awesome….Riley are you trying to manipulate me into moving back home?"

"Who? Little ol me, I would never think of manipulating anyone, I'm just speaking the truth."

"Riley Matthews, of all people, I'd never thought you'd be a manipulator."

"Lucas Friar, I can't believe you are accusing me of this, I would never."

Lucas and Riley continued on with their teasing for a few minutes. Riley wondered if they were being a little flirty or just teasing. Hmmmm.

"Alright Riley, I give, I'll let it alone. Well, you go get some rest while that little girl is napping and I'll speak to you soon OK?"

"Ok, Lucas, we'll speak soon ok. Enjoy that little girl this summer. I swear these kids are growing up way too fast. Have a good evening. Goodbye."

"Will do…Goodbye."

After Riley hung up with Lucas, she sat there confused. Surely she's not ready for anything more than a friendship right now, is she? It's only been almost two years since Daniel had died. She thought what was the proper time frame to move on. She didn't know. But it's not like Lucas was a complete stranger, she had known him since middle school, even if they did drift apart after high school, he was always still there in the back of her mind. She wondered if she was in the back of his mind as well all those years. They were becoming friends again and that's what was most important to her right now. But just maybe she'd be ready for something more in the future. She would have to talk to him about this one of these days.


	20. Chapter 20

_Part 20_

 _Lucas Friar did it, he finished school. FINALLY! He was sitting on his bed in his cap and gown. Lily was sitting in the floor playing with her toys. Lucas felt blessed with all of his accomplishments. He sat there thinking that in a few hours he would graduate from Vet Med School and he would be able start the career he's always wanted. He watched Lily as she played with her toys and she looked up at him at smiled. Lucas just melts at the sight of his daughter smiling. He did it all for her._

"So what do you say Lily bug, ready to go to Daddy's graduation?"

"Yes Daddy!"

"Pappy Joe, Nanny and Papa Friar and Mimi and Pop Harris will be there as well."

"Oooooh, I love them!" Lily exclaimed, really excited to get to see her great grandpa and her grandparents.

"I know you do baby girl, they are excited to see you too."

"I'm proud of you Daddy."

"Thanks baby." Lucas' heart just melted. He loved his daughter so much. He was amazed at how smart she was; she wasn't even 3 yet and already speaks like a 5 or 6 year old.

 _Lucas was waiting for everyone to arrive at his house so they can all ride together when his phone rang, it was Riley._

"Hey"

"Hi"

"How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great Lucas, I just wanted to call and congratulate you on graduating today. I'm so proud of you. How are you doing today?"

"Thanks Riley, that means a lot, I'm glad you called me. I'm doing ok, just feel anxious and nervous to get this done today."

"I hear ya, graduating can be very nerve wracking. I remember. I was a complete ball of mess on my graduation day."

"Yeah I heard about that, Farkle told me. But listen I'm glad you called, I have an important announcement."

"About what Lucas?"

"Well, we have been talking again for a while now, and have become great friends again, which is really important to me, and I want you to be the first to know, that I've decided to move back to New York at the end of the summer."

"Oh WOW Lucas, that's great news! I am so glad. We all miss you very much. We've all been wondering what you were going to do. We'll have to have a get together with all of our friends as a welcome home party."

"That sounds great Riley; of course you would be the one to think of that. You haven't changed at all, except for becoming a mom. How is Danielle by the way?"

"She's doing great Lucas, she just turned two in February and she is a handful. She's apparently going through her terrible twos at the moment. But I still love every minute of it, every tantrum, every meltdown, I love it all."

"Yeah I remember all too well. Lily is finally starting to get out of that temper tantrum stage. It was a nightmare but I love her anyway. She's my Lily bug." Lucas heard the doorbell. "Listen, hate to cut you short Riley I've got to go, my family is meeting me here to go to the graduation. We'll speak soon ok. Tell everyone that I love them and I'll see them soon."

"Ok Lucas, will do, congrats again, and good luck today. Call me soon and let me know the details of your move so I can plan accordingly."

"Will do, bye Riley."

"Bye Lucas"

 _A few weeks after graduation Lucas decided to treat himself and his daughter to a nice beach vacation to Galveston, just the two of them, before they packed up and moved to New York. He had been saving money for a while for it. He knew that it might be the last time in a while that he and Lily would get to go on vacation, with him starting a new job and Lily was going to start preschool in the fall as well._

 _Lucas and Lily went to the beach and they had an amazing time. Lily had made some little friends while playing on the beach and Lucas just sat and watched her play in the sand all day only stopping for food and a short nap. He never wanted to leave but he knew he had to. He had to start a new life in New York. He was excited about the move because he would get to see his parents a lot more. He missed them a lot. Since they still work, that's why he had to decide to put Lily in preschool. He had an interview set up for 3 clinics at the end of July in New York. He had already sold their house in TX and found an apartment in New York as well. Everything was falling into place for him and Lily. He also could not wait to see his friends that he missed so much, all of them. He could not wait to see everyone._

 _So now that he was back from vacation, he had to start the daunting task of packing. He rented a huge U-Haul truck with a pull behind; he decided he would pack it up and drive the U-Haul to NY with his truck pulling behind. He was not looking forward to the task of driving half way across the country with a toddler but it worked out better for him because he would have access to her belongings quicker instead of them flying and the movers arriving days later._

 _Lucas finally got everything packed up, Lily buckled in her car seat in the front seat of the U-Haul. He was locking up the house and putting the keys inside the lockbox for the realtor to give the new owners; he just stopped and stared for a moment. He was saying goodbye to his first home with his late wife, and starting a new chapter. He knew that Lily would want him to be happy and move on with his life. He enjoyed his life here very much, he was blessed to be able to finish school and receive his degree to be a veterinarian. He passed all the testing with flying colors and received his license recently. He was ready to start this new chapter in life but made a promise to himself that he would not forget this place or his wife. He got into the truck and had to make one final stop before hitting the road._

 _Lucas arrived at the graveyard where his wife was buried. He had to see it one more time before he left. He held his daughters hand as they walked carefully throughout the headstones until he reached his wife's. It had been a while since he had been here and he wanted Lily to see it again before they left. She knows of her mom but she's too young to understand what had happened. He stood in front of Lily's grave and his daughter held his hand beside him. They knelt down into an Indian style position. Lucas had something he wanted to tell his wife before he left._

"Lily Friar, my sweet darling wife and mother to our beautiful daughter. I want you to know that I love you and I will never stop loving you. You will always be in my heart. I will never forget you and our time together. It was the best time of my life. You gave me a beautiful daughter that I love so very much and I would do anything for. She is beautiful just like you. I will make sure she knew how much her mother loved her. I will never ever let her forget it. It's been three long years since we lost you and I want you to know that no matter where life takes us, you will always be with me. Now Lily wants to tell you something."

"Mommy, I love you!" and Lily blew kisses towards her mother's grave. Lucas' heart just broke into a million pieces and he grabbed and cradled his daughter into his arms and they sat there together. The wind started blowing out of nowhere. He felt it was his wife letting him know that everything would be all right. They finally headed back to the truck and headed off into the sunset to start their new journey.


End file.
